The Last Hound 2: Portal Combat
by MangaToons
Summary: Blaze and Ericha aren't out of the woods yet as the FBI is watching their every move thinking the Houndour is a threat to humankind. Meanwhile, the rift between the two dimensions are closing in as Emma's heartless invasion of the TOON world begins. Can Blaze overcome the trials between EARTH and his world? And what will Ericha do when the truth of Blaze's kind is revealed.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Blaze and Ericha aren't out of the woods yet as the FBI are watching their every move thinking the Houndour is a threat to humankind. At the same time, the rift between the two dimensions is casually closing in as Emma begins her heartless invasion on the TOON world. Can Blaze overcome the trials between EARTH and his world? And what will Ericha do when she finds out the truth of the Houndour and Houndoom's extinction.

* * *

** Prologue: **Invasion of the Toons

* * *

_ The sky was crimson red as smoke floating up in the sky. __The fire grew intensively, burning down almost half the trees throughout the forest. One of the scorched trees collapsed onto the forest floor spreading the wildfire violently on the ground. Instantly, a black and red dog leaped swiftly over the fallen tree and continued to run followed by two girls leaping over the tree. _

_The canine was carefully carrying an egg in his mouth, desperately trying to escape from the girls. The creature's tailed glowed a metallic gray color and while running it swung the tail at the trunk. The force caused it to fall forward crashing into the ground. It then kicked the tree causing it to roll down the steep path towards for the two girls. _

_They both leaped high up in the air over the rolling trunk. Once they landed they_ _immediately rush after the canine. Once they noticed the creature up ahead, the girls held hands their grip tightened with determination on their faces._

**_"Our Beautiful Souls..."_**

**_"Shall crush your evil Heart." _**

**_"Pretty Cure...Marble Screw...MAX SPARK~!"_**

_The girls launch a powerful union raid of black and white beams out of their outstretched arms which spiraled into one massive beam heading towards the canine in a quick motion. The creature was surprised by it and had no space to escape the beam as the radius was massive. Swiftly, the dog spat out the egg just in time so that it didn't get caught as the beam._

_Unfortunately, the beam consumed the dog, obliterate its body into nothing but ashes, making it death quick and painless. The egg was sent tumbling down a hill, despite the journey down the hill being rigid and hard, there wasn't a single crack on the shell. Once at the bottom, the egg rested beside a tree motionless._

_"I think it went down here!" A female voice called out. A certain girl with a white dress and dark blue hair slid down the hill. Once at the bottom, the girl noticed the egg. "I knew they would try something like this…"_

_The girl walked towards it__, but hesitated a bit. Her hair covering her eyes. "This...feels wrong...but...It has to be done…" She slowly raised her foot preparing to stomp on the egg. "We can't let any of them survived..._

_..._

_...I'm sorry..."_

**_CRUNCH~!_**

* * *

Blaze Inferno's eyes quickly burst wide open to find himself lying upside down on the floor. He steadily positioned himself right side up, rubbing his head.

"What the heck was that...?" Blaze sighed breathing heavily. He looked up and noticed Ericha's arm dangling on the side of the bed. She laid on her back, her limbs spread out in starfish pose and her mouth wide open snoring loudly. Her blanket got the same treatment Blaze had as it was lying on the other side of the bed.

"...Ericha's gone full starfish again, and her snoring is getting louder than the Loudred's choir back at home," Blaze groaned as he stretched his back a bit. "Since I'm up, I might as well get some grub."

Blaze decided to walk towards the bathroom to wash up. Since the sink was too high for him to reach, he decided to get creative. He pushed a stool near the garbage can, creating himself a stairway. While he was in the bathroom, he recalls the events after the Heartless incident a few weeks ago.

* * *

_'I would like to say that everything went well after the incident during the Grade 6 Graduation dance...but I would be lying about reality..._

_A bunch of men in black suits and glasses came in the week after the incident, restricting us from moving away due to national security. It was either that...or they would do some deadly and questionable experiments on me...'_

_'Anyway...we are restricted from moving out of Canada, and have been asking questions about my existence, and about the Heartless monster. You might be wondering about Remoraid, the host of the Heartless Mizella used. _

_Well...let just say it involves a toilet...He's not dead, but he just wanted to experience a toilet for a second, which ended up a certain someone pulling the trigger flushing him in...It wasn't pretty, but after going through the sewer system, he was free to swim free and hopefully not eaten.'_

_'On a brighter note, Ericha was able to go to the same high school with her friends, and the Hames weren't in deep trouble as long as they contact the FBI of anything heartless or abnormal happens.'_

_...But I don't know how long it will last.'_

* * *

After briefing the readers of the aftermath, the Houndour lazily walked to the kitchen to get a snack. He stop when he heard some people talking on the television.

"Would you push harder?"

"We're trying, but like your giant belly is not making it easy!"

Blaze sighed tiredly. "I guess Tristan forgot to turn off the T.V again..." He walked towards the living about to turn it off. "I better do it before he gets in troub-!"

Blaze paused when he spotted an odd event beholding. An animated creature was sticking out of the television trying to pull itself out, but it wasn't just any animated creature.

He recognizes the orange fur with black marks on it's back and tail. Also, his overweighted body which was the reason why he was stuck in the tiny television in the first place.

"Garfield?" Blaze asked oddly.

The lazy cat himself noticed him and groaned. "Oh great, first my owner was abducted when he was preparing my dinner, I'm stuck in a T.V and now there's a dog on the other side."

"How...?" Blaze questioned looking unsure how to react.

"Hey!" Called out a female voice. "Who ever's on the others, please help us push this massive fat pumpkin out quickly!"

"I'm not fat!" Garfield snapped. "I'm big boned!"

"No, King Kong was big-boned, you are fat," The girl retorted. "I honestly feel sorry for your owner having to feed you six times a day."

"Like that beats Scooby and I high score of eating!"

"Scooby...?" Blaze slowly repeated. He had a feeling that he heard that name before.

"I hate to break the conversation, but eh...we've got company!" The third voice from the others said.

Blaze heard a sound of a door crashing on the others side. The Houndour quickly grabbed a pillow so that Garfield would latch on while Blaze chomp on the pillow. "Okay, I'm ready!"

"All right 3...2..1..push!"

Just as she ordered, Blaze pulled as hard as he can on the pillow, as Garfield felt himself slowly sliding off the portal. After a brief, the orange cat pops out just like a cork off the bottle, Blaze successfully pulled out Garfield launching the flailing tom straight into the couch causing it to rock back a bit.

"I'm okay!" Garfield muffled from the couch as he slowly slid down.

"LIKE HURRY HE'S COMING IN THE HOUSE!" Cried a frightened voice. Blaze quickly jumped out of the way just in time as a tall teen with a green t-shirt and red shorts came out of the television landing head first into the floor, behind him a teenage girl with short orange hair and wore a red shirt under a dark green sweater, she landed on top of the teenage boy. Last, a white and gray bunny rabbit came tumbling out right on top of both of them.

"Sorry, but you'll thank me later!" the girl stated. She raised her hand up causing some water to raise up from the vase and streaked it above the television. She then poured the liquid causing the device to spark a bit shutting off.

The silences last a few seconds quiet until the rabbit spoke. "You know you could've used the remote and changed the channel."

"Oh, why didn't I think of that? I was busy trying to save our lives from a giant worm monster!" The girl shot back rhetorically

"Tristian!" Ericha groaned walking towards the living room. "...How many times does mon have to tell you not to watch T.V. in the middle of the night…?"

Ericha took a bit to process the situation she was witnessing. Her eyes then grew wide in shock to see four cartoon characters in her living room. Four different people from four different worlds.

"..." Ericha was so overwhelmed that she fell backward, fainting instantly.

"Well...at least she didn't scream," Garfield acknowledged.

* * *

** To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Enter Agent Giraffe and Custard**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Agent Giraffe

**Chapter 1: Enter Agent Giraffe**

* * *

"Ericha...Ericha!"

Ericha stirred from hearing her name and opened her eyes to find herself staring back at the familiar ceiling in her bedroom. Blaze sat on the left side of her bed while her mother Sheila and her father Geoff on the other side with a relieved look on their faces.

"Oh thank goodness you're all right," Sheila said as she embraced her daughter tightly. "The moment we heard the thud, we got out of bed and found you in the hallway."

"Oh," Ericha said as she lightly chuckled. "I must've been having a strange dream about Blaze with a bunch of cartoon characters. Sounds crazy right?"

She was hoping for her parents to laugh with her or say it was a dream, but it was only awkward silents that made her stop chuckling and slowly asked. "...It was a dream...right?"

"I wish it was sweetie," Geoff answered looking gloomy. "But it happened...the television is broken."

Ericha and Blaze starred at him oddly. Sheila begins to comfort Geoff by letting him cry on her shoulder.

"Yeah…" Blaze shook off the awkwardness. "Anyway, what you saw wasn't a dream. I thought that Tristian or Jesselyne left the television on. I wasn't expecting to see Garfield's upper body sticking out."

Without a word, Ericha quickly rolled out of bed and dashed out of her room with Blaze tagging along. She wanted to see for herself what she witnessed a few hours ago was real. When she got the living room, her face had a bewildered look at what she saw right in front of her.

Her younger siblings Tristan and Jesselyn were sitting in the kitchen along with four animated cartoon characters. Ericha recognized the gray and white rabbit munching down on a carrot, the tall and scrawny teenage boy with short light-brown hair and a green shirt with shaggy red shorts, and finally, the fat orange and black striped cat was in the middle of swallowing a giant frozen turkey.

However, she couldn't make out the girl; the teenage girl with light brown wavy hair that's shoulder-length and green eyes. She wore a purple shirt and jeans.

"That is so amazing~!" Tristan exclaimed in amazement at the cat's success at devouring down the entire turkey. Ericha was impressed that the feline stomach didn't change.

"You're definitely the real Garfield!" Jesselyn approved nodding her head.

"Like even I wouldn't eat raw turkey," The boy said looking also amazed.

"No one would, especially when it was straight out of the freezer," The girl reminded.

"...!" Before he could say anything, Garfield cringed as his whiskers and fur had some small icicles. His whole head turned light blue as he chittered his teeth.

"Let that be a lesson young ones," The teen said sternly, but Ericha could tell she was joking around. "Always cook your turkey so don't get hyperthermia."

"Speaking of which how are yah sleeping beauty?" The rabbit asked directly at Ericha.

"Huh?" The teen exclaimed a bit startled. "Oh, I'm doing well, thanks. _'This is not a dream...they're real?'_"

"Well that's good to hear," The boy said a bit relief.

"You are truly pathetic Ericha," Jesselyn scolded at Ericha. "You were the first person who saw Blaze, then you confronted his evil sister Mizella and her giant monster Pokemon. And yet you fainted upon sight of these four."

"Shut up!" Ericha growled at Jesselyne. "I didn't know Blaze was a Pokemon at the time! But...these are cartoon characters I've seen before, Bugs Bunny from Looney Toons, Garfield from the comics in the newspaper and Shaggy from Scooby-Doo!"

"Like WOW! I haven't been in this world before and I'm already popular," Shaggy said.

"Hey, haven't you forgotten someone," Tristan said gesturing to Irma.

Ericha observed the girl with a puzzled expression. "...Sorry, but you don't look familiar…"

"Seriously?! She's Irma Lair...you know from W.I.T.C.H," Tristan clarified a bit annoyed. "She's the one who can manipulate water and mind control!"

"Hold up, I can do what?" Irma questioned.

"Mind control," He clarified. "I think It was at the start of Season 2. You were arguing with your father and caused a pipe to burst!"

"...I don't know what's freakier, Irma's powers or you watching W.I.T.C.H," Jesselyne lamented.

"So how did you four meet each other?" Ericha asked curiously. "It's odd for four characters from different shows are suddenly good friends.

"Friends? More like survivors," Irma said.

"Survivors?" Tristan repeated.

"Now that you mention it, it sounded like you were desperately trying to get away from something on the other end," Blaze said.

"It all started out as a peaceful normal day for me," Bugs explained. "You know, dealing with Fud and tricking Daffy that it's Duck Season."

"Yeah good times," Jesselyn sighed.

"Anyway, I was just about to head into my rabbit hole for a good nap when suddenly I was conked in the noggin by a small round sphere," Bug recalled. "When I climbed out of my home. multiple of those things were falling from the sky turning every object into a monster."

"That like happened to me too!" Shaggy added nervously. "We just caught a man in a monster costume and then the minute that sphere hit him he turned into a real one! I don't know what happened to the others, but before I knew it, I was alone."

"What a coincidence!" Irma announced in shock. "That happened to me too!"

"Grunt!" Garfield grunted with his face still frozen.

"Hold on," Blaze went in front of Garfield and blow a small bit of hot air from his mouth. IT was hot enough to warm the cat up a bit.

"Now there's something you don't see every day," Bug commented staring at Blaze.

"Thanks, anyway I was waiting for my owner to serve me dinner," Garfield angrily pointed to the three of them. "Until those three came in the living room and brought that snake monster with it."

"Well look at the bright side, I think you lost a few pounds getting chased by that thing," Irma said.

"Okay out of curiosity, do those monsters that appeared had a red heart with black linings symbol on them?" Blaze asked.

Garfield, Irma, Shaggy, and Bugs nodded their heads in unison. This got Blaze and the Hames siblings to exchange a fearful glance at each other.

"Judging by your reactions, you know what those monsters are right?" Bugs questioned.

Before the siblings could answer, Geoff and Sheila came into the kitchen with a frown look on their faces.

"You four need to hide in Ericha's room quickly, " Sheila instructed looking a bit pale. "The chief FBI is doing his daily visit."

"W-What?!" Ericha shouted looking astonished. "B-But he said that he was coming tomorrow!"

"We thought so too, however, he seemed to change his mind," Geoff grumbled.

"Oh great," Tristian groaned. "Not him again."

"I thus were rather be eating Ericha old Halloween candy than see him again," Jesselyne commented.

"That's a bit poetic," Bug Bunny complimented. "Say, who this guy you're talking about?"

"He's an FBI agent in charge of keeping an eye on us," Sheila explained.

"And thinks that I'm plotting world domination," Blaze added with w grumbled.

"Does this have to do with something about a massive monster terrorizing Connaught Public School?" Irma asked showing the newspaper that has the headlines. "Aliens Monster terrorizing Grade Six Dance."

"Y-Yeah," Jesselyne groaned while scratching the back of her head. "When his sister realized the gold trophy was fake, she went on a tantrum summoning that monster."

While Jesselyne continued explaining the incident, Ericha caught a glimpse of a black vehicle parking in front of their small house. "Um...Mom, what time did he said that he was coming?"

"He said he'll be here in an hour...why?" Sheila asked.

"Because I think he might've lied," Ericha responded.

"What?!" Sheila and Geoff screamed.

"I'm betting that he lied to us on purpose to catch us off guard!" Jesselyne exclaimed angrily.

"You all need to go to Ericha's room, now!" Sheila ordered.

"We'll explain on the way," Ericha answered while shoving Irma, Shaggy, and Bugs Bunny towards her room. Blaze was towing a sleep Garfield with the help of Jesselyne and Tristan behind him pushing.

Once they were out of sight, the doorbell rang got the parent's attention. Nervously, Sheila went over and opened the door to reveal a blond-haired man who was the same height as Tristan. He was wearing a black and white suit and black glasses covering his eyes.

"Good evening Mr and Misses Hames," The midget man greeted politely.

"Good morning Agent Giraffe," Sheila greeted back trying to hide her nerves. "I see you came earlier than we expected."

"I apologies for the sudden visit, but this is very urgent business," Giraffe said as he entered the apartment.

"May I offer you some refreshments Mr. Giraffe?" Geoff asked quickly.

"No thank you, I made a pit stop to McDonald's and got a coffee," He replied as he seated himself on the couch.

Meanwhile in Ericha's room, Irma, Shaggy, and Bugs caught a quick glimpse of the FBI agent entering the apartment before reeling their heads back in her room.

"No way...his name is Giraffe?" Shaggy whispered at the siblings in shock.

"Yeah…" Ericha nodded slowly. "He calls it his "Code Names," "

"So I'm not the only one who finds his code name a bit..off?" Irma questioned.

"If thought that was off, wait till you hear his body guard's name," Jesselyne whispered.

"So is there a reason why we're hiding?" Garfield asked.

"I think he's one of them, mad scientist people, I had to deal with during the years being in this world," Bugs answered relaxing on Ericha's bed.

"Hey, who said you can eat carrots on my bed!?" Ericha whispered loudly.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked Bugs.

"Let's just say this wasn't the first time I've been on Earth," The rabbit's answer caught everyone off guard.

"Wait...you've been in this world before?!" Ericha exclaimed loudly.

Jesselyne elbowed her in the arm. "You want to say that louder? I don't think Giraffe heard you."

"Yup, I along with a couple of my pals and enemies were playing cameo for a film that you are familiar with," Bugs explained. The Hame siblings stared at Bugs Bunny for a couple of minutes with a puzzled expression on their faces."Here's a hint, it involving another rabbit named Roger?"

After hearing the name, the siblings realized who he was talking about. "Wait...you mean _"Who Framed Roger Rabbit?!"_ Ericha, Jesselyn, and Tristan said in unison.

"Yup that's the one," Bugs answered.

"That...doesn't make any sense," Ericha said a bit confused, "During the credits, they showed that it was created with animation CGI and stuff?"

"True, however, that's just cover-up story," Bugs explained nibbling on a carrot.

"Cover-up?" Jesselyne repeated confused. "Why do you need to keep your visit a secret?"

"If we expose ourselves to the public, fans, haters, and scientists would want the knowledge of our existence. Which means a lot of experiments that would require pointy needles and dangerous drugs." Bugs explained.

"I think I understand your reasoning," Ericha nodded as he recalled how furious Justin Bieber fans can be on Facebook.

"The Connaught Graduation Dance Incident still hasn't blown over," Giraffe's voice brought everyone back to focus on listening in on the conversation. "The footage we confiscated from the reporter from CTV wasn't enough to keep it lowkey due to the whole scene being live. This means that during that incident millions around the world view the battle as well as that...odd interview."

"I-I see," Sheila answered understanding a bit, while Geoff was a bit confused. The Hames siblings in the other room exchange nervous glances at each other.

"After further investigation in the school, I have reached to the conclusion as well as a possible solution," Giraffe concluded as he was slowly chewing a lozenge that he popped into his mouth. He then had a stern and deadly glare. "I came here to detain the menace that's living under your roof."

Sheila and Geoff were startled by his sudden voice change. Jesselyne, Tristan, and the cartoon characters to cringe from his threatening voice.

"According to his testimony, he was the first Pokemon to step foot on earth. He's our primary suspect for leading his sister into our world so they could prepare for the invasion," Giraffe accused determinedly. "I wouldn't be surprised if fighting against that beast was just an act to gain our trust."

"That's not true!" Tristan whispered angrily.

"Tristan remembers, take deep breaths," Jesselyne said slowly.

"Yeah, the last thing we want is for you to go to jail for harassing an FBI agent," Ericha conceded. Despite reacting calmly, her fist was clenched tightly, holding in her anger. _'Why is he treating Blaze like a criminal?' _

"I would much rather get him immediately. However, I know that your kids grow fond of the little scamp. So I'm giving you till twelve-thirty sharp to say your farewells," Giraffe declared as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"12:30?" Jesselyne muttered quietly. "That's barely enough time."

"Also," Giraffe stopped inches towards the door. "I know for a fact that the kids will attempt to create a sneaky scheme to save the menace…" He rotates his head to deliver a deadly glare. "...Tell them that aiding a dangerous monster will result in extreme consequences."

Hearing the last statement, cause the siblings to tense up. They each stared at Blaze who hasn't said anything ever since Giraffe declared to take him away.

"That's all I had to say, good day Hames family," Sheila and Geoff nervously waved back as Giraffe left the room, giving the two adults the chance to exhale in relief. The Hames siblings as well the cartoons came out of Ericha's room.

"I never knew someone with a smooth British accent, could be such a jerk," Geoff confirmed sourly.

"As much as I agreed with you, honey, we may have no choice," Sheila sadly said.

"But we can't just let him take Blaze away!" Jesselyne cried out. "Who knows what kind of nasty experiments the midget has planned for him and the others!"

"Like I don't want anything sharp poking my body," Shaggy shivered.

"Me neither," Irma agreed terrified. "It's bad enough to keep my Witch powers a secret from my family back in my world."

"I don't want this either Jesselyne, but we have no choice," Sheila frowned sadly. Ericha and Blaze felt they had limited options. It's either they turn over Blaze and the other cartoons to the to be tested like lab rats or become FBI's Most Wanted list.

"Um, I hate to break this lovely family debate," Bugs Bunny's voice shattered the silence. "But eh, has any of you seen the oversized feline anywhere?"

Ericha scanned around and noticed that Garfield wasn't with them. "He's must've been sleeping in my b-."

TAPPITY TAP! KNOCK KNOCK!

"ZOINKS! HE'S BACK!" Shaggy screamed while he leaped into Irma's arms clinging unto her, for dear life.

"No, I know that knocking pattern anywhere," Ericha said as she quickly ran to the front door while Irma purposely dropped the scared teen unto the floor. When Ericha opens the door, she was greeted by a panicking scarlet hair girl.

"Ashely wha-" Ericha was about to ask, but was cut off when Ashely grabbed her shoulder and rapidly shook her,

"Ericha! Somethingoddjusthappenedinmroom!" Ashely rapidly announced.

"...Anyone understood what she said?" Bugs whispered to Tristan who responded with an unsure shrugged.

"Ashely calm down and try to speak clearly," Ericha instructed. Ashely nodded and took slow breaths.

"Sorry," She apologized as she tried again. "So I was just having my usual morning routine. You know, brushing my teeth, making my bed, feeding Remy."

"Remy?" Tristan clarified oddly.

"Hello, that's what I name Remoraid, Remy," Ashely answered annoyingly.

"Wait, you found him!?" Jesselyne exclaimed.

"Of course I found him yesterday being surrounded by Caspian gulls," Ashely replied. "Anyway, where was I...Oh yes! After breakfast I went in my closet to pick out my outfit, then all of a sudden two weird-looking cartoon creatures were hiding there, putting on my outfits! They then tried to gang up on me."

Ericha along with Tristan, Blaze, and Jesselyne eyes widened. "Were you hurt?"

"No, Remoraid blasted them out of my room, before they could even touch me," Ashely answered.

"Can you describe them as best as you can?" Blaze asked.

Ashely pondered a bit before speaking. "Well...One of them was tall and looked like a part human part rooster, and the second one was shorter than the other one and had a drill-like nose…Oh and had treadmill wheels!"

"Great so know we have three cartoon characters to look for, "Tristian groaned.

"Wait...what do you mean three?" Ashely asked confused.

"Ashely meet Bugs Bunny, Irma Lair, and Shaggy," Jesselyne gestured to the three who waved back. Ashely's eyes widened with sparkles on it. "You guys meet Ashely, Ericha's annoying best friend."

"That's so cool~!" Ashely ignored Jesselyne and starred at the three with a twinkle in her eyes. "Irma from W.I.T.C.H, Shaggy from Scooby-Doo and Bugs Bunny from Looney toons! I wish I had my diary to get your autographs!"

"Autographs will have have to wait, we have three troublemakers on the loose," Irma said sternly.

"She right," Ericha nodded. "We'll have to split up to search for them."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sheila said. "The FBI and the police are still patrolling around this neighborhood. If they spot you guys then we're in big trouble!"

"Simple we'll have to be careful not to get them to notice us," Bug Bunny said.

"We'll make sure we don't go near the school," Tristan nodded.

"Time to put operation Toon Catcher into action!" Ericha announced as she dashed out of the apartment, with the others not moving.

"...How long will you think she'll realize?" Jesselyne asked.

"Until she gets outside," Tristan answered.

"Doubt it, Until someone acknowledges it," Ashely answered.

A few minutes later, Ericha came back with her head down, blushing a bit. "First...let me changes out of my PJs."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Hunting For Scraps


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting For Scraps

**-TOON-**

The dimension where cartoons, comics, and games are a reality living in their worlds. However, slowly drifting mindlessly into space was a massive dark purple Columbus Cloud in the form of a floating Nimitz-class aircraft carriers. It was firing out purple lightning strikes in different directions.

There were faint parts of the cloud that led a trail back to Blaze's home planet. The planet itself was quiet and vacant due to all the Pokemon being held prisoner inside the giant black and red castle. Inside a bedroom, Emma; the leader of the invasion was observing herself in the mirror, putting on mascara.

"It's such a shame that Mizella couldn't finish the Houndour off," Emma sighed. From the mirror, a large silhouette of a skinny man appeared behind her. "Are you able to handle him, Chouka?"

"Don't worry my queen..." He responded rather sophisticatedly. "...I will vanquisssh the kid before hessss even thinking about entering the TOON dimension."

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Hunting for Scraps

* * *

"Holy Cow!" Shaggy exclaimed with a bit of drool coming out of his mouth by countless fast food stores and restaurants in this small neighborhood. He along with Jesselyne and Tristan decided to cover Woodroffe street

"You're drooling," Jesselyne smirked at the teen.

"I can't help it!" The teen defended. "There's like so many restaurants and fast food joints! I don't know where to start!"

"Why don't you try Subway? They have the 5$ footlong special!" Jesselyne suggested.

"What a coincidence, I like just happened to have some money for one," Shaggy said taking out 10 dollars. "Man, I like, wish Scooby was here to experiences this. He would've loved to chow down on afoot-long sub with everything on it."

"I'm sure he's alright," Tristan reassured knowing that the teen misses his friend. "We'll come up with a plan to get them back."

"Thank you guys, but...is there a reason why I have to wear this overlapping coat?" Shaggy asked. He was wearing an old brown coat that was covering his entire body as well as a black hat and glasses covering his face.

"Well...we can't let people see you're…" Jesselyne paused trying to think of a good term. "Animated? Toonish?"

"I think cartoonish..." Tristan corrected.

"Okay..moving on…" Jesselyne replied. "They'll freak out to find someone like you walking around the streets. Plus, the FBI is still investigating the incident we had in our school."

"Oh, you mean the big giant octopus monster?" Shaggy asked nervously. "I read the newspapers and it makes the monster we've encounter look like a bunny compared to that."

"Really?" Jesselyne asked.

"Yeah, it was like some sort of worm monster with its own vortex wormhole," Shaggy explained nervously. "I thought that we were goners, man!"

Jesselyne and Tristan exchanges nervous glances at each other, wondering what kind of monster Shaggy witnessed.

"Now let chow down! I haven't eaten since...well since I got here," Shaggy announced and dashed into the Subway.

* * *

"Okay I know you don't want people to see me an all...but is it necessary for me to be wearing clothes that were created in the 21st century?" Irma asked a bit annoyed as the three girls were heading towards Ashley's house. She wore a black cashmere jacket and a black top hat.

"Would you rather have a garbage bag on your head and tell everyone that you're my ugly Aunt?" Ericha shot back, looking a bit annoying by Irma complaining all the way.

Irma just groaned as she lifts her hat a bit. "Once I find that lazy pumpkin I'm going to punt him across town."

"How did you even end up here on earth anyway?" Ashely asked curiously.

"The same way those robots you described came from, out of the television," Irma answered. "We were in the pumpkin's owner bedroom cornered by that thing. Then suddenly a bright light came from his small television, and Long Ears found out to be a portal."

"So that explains how you met Garfield, but what about did you meet Bugs Bunny and Shaggy?" Ashely asked confused. "You guys are from different shows. Er...worlds."

"Well yeah, that true…" Irma trailed off. "But...the bunny and the scary cat sorta, saved my butt when those heartless that just rain out of the sky and took my friends before we could transform. I thought I would be next on his menu since I froze up in fear by the size, but those two saved me… By bombarding me with fruit to snap me out of it."

Ericha and Ashely quietly giggled from the last one as Irma continued. "I just wish...I've could've saved my friends thought. Not just them, but my family too."

The two girls exchange glances quietly from the water-users words. _'Just what on earth is going on here?'_

* * *

"I need a what?"

"A catchphrase or something doc," Bugs Bunny answered. After searching around a Park area behind the Community Center, The two end their search at a Park and were sitting on the bench. Luckily it was abandoned so they didn't have to go undercover so they decided to take a breather.

"Okay...why do I need a catchphrase?" Blaze asked a bit confused.

"Well everyone has a one," The Bunny answered. "Irma has her sarcastic one-liners, Garfield has his craving for food, and Shaggy...well he said 'ZOINK!'"

"That..was a really good impression of Shaggy," He commented. "But...I never thought of catchphrase…"

"Just think of the first thing on your mind," Bug advised.

Blaze pondered long and hard before he finally got an idea. "...Okay, I think I got one…"

The Houndour suddenly posed triumphantly as he announced his battle cry, in a menacing tone. "...I'll burn you till your skulls are ashes~!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...That was a bit too morbid, right?" Blaze asked glancing at the rabbit. Bugs starred with his eyes widened looking freaked out.

"Eh, a tad bit," Bugs responded, trying to calm his heartbeat.

"Well what about, 'I'll crush your intestines in half!'" Blaze suggested.

"...Let's forget the"catchphrase" stuff for now," Bugs answered, trying to change the conversation with a question. "How did a little pipsqueak like you enter into Earth on your own?"

"The same as you," Blaze answered. "The Heartless are coming from my world. My family and the others were defending themselves against the army, but the last assault caused us to scatter. My mother thought it would be too dangerous for me to stay, so she sends me away from my world on a spaceship. That's how I ended up on earth."

Bugs Bunny pondered a bit. "Hmm, so you didn't land here from a portal or anything?"

"No, this is the first time I ever heard of portals and other worlds, beyond the first two," Blaze answered.

"Yeah, it does feel awkward when you found out that your world is based on cartoons/TV series people here see most of the time," Bugs admitted nibbling on a carrot. "Especially when it a world that has a sick enjoyment of killing a clay copy of yourself."

Blaze shuddered a bit. "T-There's a world like that?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, over my years of traveling through worlds, I've heard rumors of a twisted and dangerous world that's ruled by a mechanical fowl."

'_Note to self, stay away from that world,' _He reminded himself. "Anyway, I apologies for heartless invading your world Bugs."

The cartoon bug glance at him oddly."...Why are you apologizing for doc? You weren't the ones who summoned them."

"Well yeah but...those Heart Balls...My sister used one to create that Octillery Heartless you just saw in the newspaper," Blaze confessed. "My family and the others were supposed to be fighting them off back in my homeworld, but…judging by what you guys had experiences, I think whoever's behind is beginning phase two of their objective. I just feel guilty for not staying and helping them."

"But didn't you defeat that octopus monster that attacked here?" Bugs asked showing the newspaper. "That my friend is a hero work."

"Yeah, but I feel that I make things worse for Ericha and her family," Blaze confessed. "The FBI has been hounding on them for weeks, and thinks that I'm hatching some master plot to conquer this world."

"Well, you don't look like a terrifying beast, unless you go berserk if you eat candy. You, my friend, are a hero," Bugs Bunny said patting the Houndour's head, which got Blaze to smile a bit.

"Anyway," Bugs sat up and stretched a bit. "Let's continue our search for the chubby orange before he snacks on every restaurant."

"You're right," Blaze nodded as he jumped off the bench. "Which restaurant should we search fir-"

**BURP~! **

The two cartoon character turned their head towards the source of the sudden belching sound which was a garbage can. The two peeked inside to find Garfield surrounded by plastic hot dog wrappers.

"You look wasted," Blaze commented bluntly.

"You get that way when scarfing down two hundred hotdogs," Bugs explained jokingly. "I won't be surprised to find a sinkhole forming in front of him."

"Is that your joke of the year?" Garfield sarcastically and bitterly asked.

"How should I know where we are?!"

"Well, you're the one who got us into this mess Dimbot!"

"It was not my idea!"

"WAS SO!"

"WAS NOT!"

Once they heard the two voices, Bugs and Blaze quickly leaped inside the garbage can Garfield was in. The three-peaked into the cracks on the side to witness two cartoon-like robots. One looks like a rooster man, and the other one was a small dark green with treadmill wheels and drill nose and arms.

"Whatever, let's just find our way out of this weird world," replied a scratchy voice from the rooster. "Dr. Robotnik will be very angry at us if he comes back and we're not there guarding his lair."

"Robotnick?" Blaze repeated quietly.

"I think we've found our two other intruders," Bugs mumbled.

Suddenly there was a beeping sound that startled the three of them. "Hey, Scratch! The machine is working!"

"Really?!" Scratch asked. "What does it do Grounder?"

"Nothing special, the screen only blinks when it near the trash can. Maybe it's a recycle device," Grounder guessed a bit unsure.

"Why would Robotnick make something like that!?" Scratch scoffed. "He hates recycling!"

"BURP!" Garfield suddenly belched loudly, causing the two robots to look inside the trash can.

"You couldn't tone it down a notch?" Blaze rhetorically asked the cat.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Scratch snickered as he snatched Blaze and Garfield by the back of their necks. "A cat and a dog for Dr. Robotnik's robotic armies!"

"What about the rabbit?" Garfield questioned.

Grounder scanned inside the trashcan. "I don't see a rabbit."

"You see?" Garfield groaned. "This is why I never trust a rabbit!"

"You never said anything like that," Blaze deadpanned.

"S-Scratch Look!" Grounder announced getting his partner's attention. The GameBoy-like devices he had in his metallic hand began to beep louder when he put it close to Blaze. "This device is going crazy whenever I pointed at him!"

Grounder put the devices closer to Blaze resulting in the screen to flicker red and the sound beeping faster. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe he ate some kind of power gem!" Scratch suggested. He then turned to Blaze. "All right furball, cough up the gem!"

"Sure, give me a second to puke it out by command," Blaze rhetorically answered.

"Eh excuse me bots!" Bugs Bunny who was wearing a police uniform appeared suddenly which got their attention. He showed his badge to the robots."I'm Officer Bugs!"

"O-Oh is there a problem officer?" Scratch asked nervously.

"There is sir," Bugs took out a black book and rapidly skimmed the pages. "According to page 14, section 1, subsection B-4: All treadmill robots should be put on a leash at all times."

"Aww! Do I have to?" Grounder whined. "I hate being on a leash. I always lose my nose that way."

"Sorry but eh, I going to have to take yah in," Bugs said as took out some handcuffs. Scratch dropped the two and got into a begging position along with Grounder.

"No please!" Scratch pleaded desperately. "Don't send us to jail~! I beg of you!"

"Yeah, I'm not cut out to spend years in the slammer!" Grounder pleaded as well.

"Well…" Bugs pondered a bit. "...I guess I can let you out with a warning...but eh, you're going to have to do a little favor."

"Anything~!" They both cried loudly.

"He's good," Blaze commented.

"Okay," Bugs brought out a pink box behind his back. "All you have to do is open this box, but only when we're out of the park. If you don't follow my orders, then I'll have no choice but to arrest you two."

"Yes Sir~!" Scratch and Grounder announced as they stood stall and saluted. Bugs grabbed Garfield and Blaze and ran out towards the exit of the park.

"Remember, until I'm out of the park!" Bugs called out before he, Blaze and Garfield disappeared in only leaving their cloud silhouettes. Scratch and Grounder opened the box to reveal a pink cake with four candles on it.

"Hey, we get a cake?" Grounder asked confused.

"Maybe it's an apology cake for accusing us," Scratch remarked. "Either that, or it's some kind of trap."

The two bots inspect the light candles on the cake, which were small TNT sticks. On the side of the sticks has the letter "TNT" in white font color and the fuse sparking closer to the stick.

"...

…

...

"...NAH!" Scratch and Grounder denied just as the fuse ran out.

**BOOOM!**

The three cartoon animals were at a safe distance when the heard the explosion. They could see a puff of black smoke floating in the air from the Park.

"Wow, who knew candles could be that dangerous," Blaze marveled in awe.

"The last time...I ran this much...was when...I was chasing down...the ice cream truck," Garfield said while breathing heavily. He flopped down on the bench exhausted.

"Well, the good news is that you lost a few pounds," Bugs smirked.

"I would scratch you right now, but I'm too tired," Garfield sighed as he flopped on his back.

"...Luckily that explosion probably got the FBI's attention on that area for now," Blaze said staring at the distance. "That kills two birds with one stone."

"Hello, there~!" Blaze flinched when a familiar voice rang his ears. He along with Bugs and Garfield slowly turned their heads to reveal who that voice belongs to; Harry and Marv standing behind the bench.

"Eh, who's your friend's doc?" Bugs asked Blaze.

"Bugs, Garfield, this is Harry and Marv," Blaze acknowledged. "Harry and Marve...Garfield and Bugs."

"Can I have your autograph Bugs?" Marve asked, earning an elbow jab from Harry.

"We don't have time for autographs moron! We're taking these looney toons to the FBI," Harry determined.

"No, you're not," Bugs answered.

"Yes, we are," Harry argued.

"No your not,"

"Yes, we are!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, we are not!"

"Yes, we are!"

"NO, WE ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU TO THE FBI!" Harry roared angrily.

"Suit yourself," Bugs Bunny shrugged calmly. "Let's go guys."

Harry stood their dumbfounded while Bugs, Blaze and Garfield left the two. "...What the heck just happened Marv?"

"You just got outsmarted by a rabbit," Marv chuckled. Harry just glares at Marv as he continued laughing, waiting for him to stop and starred nervously at his fuming partner.

"You want me to chase after them?" Marve dumbfoundedly asked.

"No I want you to stay there laughing like an idiot," Harry grumbled sarcastically. "OF COURSE GET THEM~!"

The three animals were ahead of the two thieves by a mile. However, their victory was short-lived when they noticed Scratch and Grounder coming around the corner. The two were covered in soot and icing.

"There they are! Get em!" Scratch angrily shouted as the two robots charged at the three once they saw him.

"Oh great, more running," Garfield whined as he noticed Harry and Marv right behind them. Quickly the three dashed across the street in a puff smoke, blinding the two robots causing them to crash right into Harry and Marv, creating a dog pile.

"Move it bot brains!" Harry snapped, shoving Scratch off of him. "I'm gonna kill those creatures!"

"Not if we get them first!" Scratch shot back as he stood up on his feet. Scratch noticed Grounder's head was missing as his body was searching for it.

Marve slowly sat up and noticed Grounder's head on his lap. When their eyes met, they stared in shock before screaming at each other in horror. Marv flung the head out of his lap and quickly stood up going behind Harry who facepalms in annoyance.

"Like, did you two hear that explosion?" Shaggy asked confused. He and the others around him were startled by the explosion

"I think it's coming from the park behind the Community Center," Jesselyn whispered to the two. "It might've been Blaze fighting someone or those robots causing trouble. We better make sure no one sees them."

"Wait so like...we're going towards the area that exploded?" Shaggy questioned with whimpered. The two siblings respond by snatching his hands and dragged him forward. "I guess so…"

Jesselyne, Tristan, and Shaggy went towards the park hoping to find the culprit responsible for the explosion. However, once they got to the entrance, fear came full-throttle on their minds.

The first thing they witness was a dark-purple portal surfaced on the pavement and emerging out of it was pitch black human with black straight hair reaching down to his shoulders. The heartless logo on his back which made the sibling gasp in horror, however, that wasn't the worse part. Below his torso was a long snake-like tail with a linear pattern of black and dark purple, and at the end was a black rattle.

"I can ssssmell you a milessss away, Hound," The serpent snickered. His voice was calm yet had a malicious tone to it. "Let's begin the hunt shall we?"

* * *

**To be Continued.**

**Next Chapter: **NOVAH Commander Conflict


	4. Chapter 3:NOVAH Commander Conflict

**Chapter 3: **NOVAH Commander Conflict

* * *

Shaggy, Tristan, and Jesselyn froze in horror by the monster in front of them. It was smaller compared to the Octillery heartless about the size of a full-grown man yet, it emitted a dangerous aura that was vicious to them.

"...Let's back up...slowly…" Jesselyn whispered to the two quietly. Shaggy and Tristan reply with a silent nod. The three slowly tiptoed backward while eying the serpent heartless. They were almost in the clear until Tristan accidentally crushed a kick beneath his feet.

"...!" The serpent's head quickly turned upon hearing the noise, only to find no one there. Jesselyn and Tristan hid in garbage cans while Shaggy disguised himself as a lamp. Not noticing them he scanned the area he was in.

"...So this is EARTH huh?" He rasped scanning the area.

Without warning, the creature lashed out his tail at a nearby bench, smashing it in half instantly with the tip of its tail. The brute strength was enough to cause Tristan and Jesselyne to flinch in fear when they peek a bit.

"Tsk," He clicked his teeth. "This place seems nothing special. NOVAH can easily curb stomp this place no problem. Ssstill, I better disguise myself. I don't want these primitive vermin to sssee me while I hunt for the Houndour."

The man suddenly glowed blinding the two children. Once the light disappeared, the three were surprised to find him gone.

"H-How... how could a monster like him just vanish like into thin air?!" Tristan exclaimed quietly.

"I don't know," Jesselyne said. "But whatever it is, we better warn the others before it's too late."

"That a good suggestion," A voice from behind them said. Jesselyn and Tristan froze as they were picked up by a muscular and huge man red short head. Beside him was Giraffe smirking at the two. "But before you go, would you care to explain what you've investigated?"

"Uh...what investigate?" Tristan fibbed.

"Yea, we are but kids enjoying the fundamentals of trash and treasury," Jesselyn added. "How futile for people to throw out some valuable items."

"Like this 'Exotic lamp?" Giraffe questioned as he took out the head of the lamp that revealed Shaggy, who chuckled nervously.

* * *

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNTS!" Harry roared as the three. Blaze, Bugs, and Garfield continued to being chased all around the neighborhood by Harry, Marve, Scratch, and Grounder.

"I'm... already losing…. so many pounds," Garfield wheezed after every word. He was slowing down his pace. "...I can't take another step."

"Hey Garfield, I heard there doing a lasagna festival up ahead." The minute Bugs ended his sentence, the black and orange cat instantly dashed ahead of the two with tremendous speed.

"How do you do it?" Blaze asked awed.

"There's an old saying," Bugs shrugged. "The more you learn about the people around you the better to manipulate them."

The two rushed ahead while the two thieves and robots chasing after them. Leading them back to the schoolyard to Connaught Public School which was still damaged after the Grade Dance Incident. They ignored the police tape blocking the entrance towards the schoolyard. Not far behind them, a small garter snake slithers into the schoolyard. Garfield looked around searching for the lasagna, while the other two to catch up.

"You lied about the Lasagna didn't you?" Garfield questioned while glaring at the rabbit, who responds with a shrug.

"There they are!" Scratch announced as they cornered the three.

"I'm going to make a bag out of you runt," Harry growled.

"And you two will be joining our robot army!" Grounder said.

"But first can I please get your autograph Bugs?" Marv asked eagerly holding a pen and notebook.

"Enough with the fangirling Marve just get him!" Harry ordered.

The four were about to close on the three. Garfield was still tired, while Bugs and Blaze were ready to fight. Meanwhile, the small garter snake slithered towards the group and started glowing and growing into a human snake. Blaze, Garfield, and Bugs noticed it causing their eyes to widen in a cartoonish fashion as Bug's ears dropped down in horror.

Grounder was the first to notice the silhouette and he tried to get his brother's attention. "Um...S-Scratch?"

"Oh, what is it...n-n-now?" Scratch said annoyed but his expression changes into fear when he saw the silhouette. Soon Harry and Marve noticed and were startled as well.

Towering above them was the serpent heartless. It leaned into towards the four with his snake-like tongue flickering with a grin on his face. "...

...

…Boo..."

..AHHHHH!" Scratch, Harry, Marv, and Grounder screamed in horror. Without hesitation the four dashed towards the school door, roughly shoving each other to get inside. Garfield shoved them inside but before he could join them, the serpent's tail slammed in front of the cat, it rattles flickering intensively.

"Not you," The serpent said as Garfield felt his tongue licking his face. "You look quite plump and juicccy. Maybe I should have you as my main dish."

"Um, I'm not that appetizing," Garfield shivered frighteningly. "Trust me I'm all big-boned."

"Nonsense...bones are my favorite treat," The serpent snickered as he prepared to swallow the chubby cat.

"**Shadow Ball!" **The creature didn't react in time as a dark purple orb flew towards him and exploded when it came in contact with his face. This allowed Garfield to latch unto Bugs Bunny.

"You really need to clip your claws doc," Bugs said trying to keep his balance.

"You two need to get out of here now!" Blaze ordered not leaving his eyes off the dust cloud.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Garfield quickly said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You sure you can take care of him?" Bugs asked.

"To be honest, not really," The Houndour replied. "But I can at least buy time for you guys to escape.

"Well good luck," Bugs called out as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I admire your ssselfless act," The serpent praised. He didn't seem upset nor injured by his surprise attack. "Yet you are foolisssh to fight me alone, Houndour."

"Well it's better than passing the buck to the authorities here," Blaze answered as he gestured his short tail back and forth. "So are you planning to take over this world, or am I on your hit list?"

"My, you're intelligent little dog aren't you?" The serpent complimented sinisterly. "...You're right the names Chouka Arbok: Commander and assassin of NOVAH."

'_NOVAH?'_ Blaze questioned in his head. However, he shook it out of his mind and growled slightly at the creature. "If you lay a hand to anyone in my home."

"No worriesss, they're safe in prisons," Chouka answered. Blaze can sense the serpent's body shifting like a viper ready to strike. "Sadly you won't have a chance to see them again. Because this will be your grave!"

The Houndour swiftly leaped back just as Chouka lunged forward, slamming his fist into the ground where he was. Chouka anticipates where he would land and lashed his tail at his direction. Blaze didn't have time to react as Chouka's tail struck him, launching him across the soccer field. The Houndour quickly got onto his feet but was still sliding back a bit leaving a trail of dirt from his paws.

Chouka wasted no time and fired a stream of dark purple substances out of his mouth. Blaze quickly rolled out of the way, causing the slime to hit the fence. The substance was quickly eating the gate

"You like my custom move, I've been practicing when I was a little Ekans," Chouka taunted. " I call it: **Gunk Shot!" **

Chouka spat out another stream of gunk towards Blaze who avoid the attack by running to the left. However, Chouka turned his head causing the stream to trail after him much faster than before.

'_I can't outrun it,' _Blaze thought in his head as he witnessed the deadly acid. _'But maybe…!' _

Blaze's tiny tail glowed turning into metallic gray. With tremendous timing, he lashed it out towards the acid causing an explosion.

Chouka hasn't noticed Blaze's trick in the distances and frowned. "Is this all the fight the mutt had in him? I expect better resistenc-!"

Before he could finish, the Houndour swiftly flew towards Chouka, delivering a powerful headbutt into the serpent's stomach. Chouka was surprised at first as he upper body bend forward, however, he was able to stand his ground.

"Isss that all your strength?" Chouka questioned with a smirk on his face. "If that so, then you're going to have to do better than that! "

His upper body suddenly bulked up. His skinny arms were suddenly bulking up with muscles as he flexed his abs launching Blaze high in the air.

'_Man he's much stronger than the Octillery,'_ Blaze thought as he flipped into the air and unleashed a burst of flames out of his mouth. Chouka stood there letting the flames made contact with him.

"Got him," Blaze said, hoping that he did a bit of damage.

"Did you now?" Blaze quickly froze once he saw the red eyes glow out of the dust cloud. Then suddenly a string of green slime emerged out and stuck unto Blaze's tail. The dust cleared out revealing the green substances coming out of Chouka's mouth.

"Uh oh…!" Blaze gulped as he was lured in by Chouka who pulled his arm back. Once he was close, Chouka struck the Houndour launching him in a straight line sideways and into the fence.

Chouka grasp both of his hands together and raised them above his head. He then reels in Blaze closer to him, and with great timing he slammed his hands down unto the Houndour, causing a crator to form and a massive shock wave that shook the area a bit. Once the dust cleared, Blaze laid in the middle of the crater, with his swirls replacing his eyes.

"Thanksss for the workout mutt," Chouka snickered as he raised his fist. "Now let's scramble you a bit before lunch."

Chouka lowers his fist and was about to crush Blaze until a stream of water lashed at his arm stopping him. Chouka clicks his teeth in annoyance at the culprit.

"Didn't your mother ever told you to wash before meals?" Irma taunted. Next to her were Ashely, and Bugs Bunny.

While he's distracted Ericha ran towards the crator and picked up Blaze. "Blaze...Blaze! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" Blaze he replied weakly. "Just...a bit weak."

"Thank you for cleaning my hands girly," Chouka snickered as the water around his wrist broke apart and then glared at Ericha.

"GIVE ME MY LASAGNA!" Garfield roared as he lunged at Chouka's face and began to violently scratch him. This gave Ericha some time to retreat away from the beast. Chouka wasn't phased by the assault and used his fingers to flick him off like a mosquito.

"Really?" Irma glanced at Bugs.

"Well, It worked once," Bugs replied with a shrug.

"I-Is that another heartless?!" Ashely exclaimed freaking out a bit. "J-Just like the one that attacked the school?!"

"Don't put me in the same category as that abomination," Chouka scolded sounding annoyed. "I'm one of the commanders of NOVAH's General."

"NOVAH?" Ericha asked, looking confused by the odd name.

"FREEZE!"

Out of nowhere a ton of police cars and SWAT vehicles surrounded the entire school. Once parked, multiple men in SWAT armor came out of the vehicles with their guns aimed at the heartless. A black car drove through the gate and stop in front of the group. The door opened revealing Agent Giraffe.

"Protect the kids and restrained the invaders!" Giraffe ordered loudly in the megaphone. The squat team was able to restrain Bugs, Irma, and Garfield. While another group got in front of the kids with their shields up and guns pointed at Chouka.

"Hey watch the tail!" Bugs ordered the officer who handcuffed him. He along with Irma and Garfield were taken to the back of a prisoner truck.

"Attention beast!" Giraffe announced. "State your business in our world! Any hostile or threats towards us will conclude an immediate execution!"

'_Are you serious right now?'_ Ericha questioned in her mind while glaring at the midget agent.

"...Where are my manners," Chouka said politely before bowing down. "My name is Chouka and I'm a servant of Emma and a proud follower of N.O.V.A.H, our savior. My business in your world is to capture the Houndour over there."

Ericha gripped him closer to her chest, looking cautiously at Chouka. She knew after the experience with Mizella and the Octillery that she should never trust anyone with a heartless logo.

"Why should we just hand him over?" Giraffe interrogated suspiciously. "One of your comrades causes critical damage in this school behind us a couple of weeks ago!"

"I see, well I apologized for that failure's decisions," Chouka concurred. "I reassure you that once I find her, I'll wring her neck."

"So...if we hand the Houndour over to you, then you'll leader will leave our world alone?" Giraffe questioned. Ericha turned to Giraffe in shock.

"Affirmative," Chouka answered. "We both comprehend that the safety of the people in this world is your top priority. Having the Houndour will only risk casualties and unnecessary deaths."

Ericha slowly turned to the small FBI agent while holding Blaze. Despite being frightened she stood her ground. "You can't ...You can't believe what he's saying!"

"Oh?" Chouka chuckled at the girl. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going to kill him."

"Oh really? Then why the hell did you pound him to the ground for?" Ericha snapped angrily.

"The Hound made the first move," He replied calmly. "I was just joking around when I said I was going to eat the cat."

"You're lying," Ericha argued angrily. "Your army is involved in attacking the cartoon worlds and I doubt you'll come after us next, admit it!"

"That enough Ericha!" Giraffe interrupted loudly, startling Ericha a bit. The midget man glared sharply at her. "You will hand that abomination to Chouka this instant!"

Ericha couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew that FBI leader wasn't fond of the little Pokemon, but to be believing this dangerous snake man's word like he's an innocent bystander?

Before she could get a chance to speak, a static noise startled everyone minus Chouka. Forming behind him was a giant green semi-circular portal. Ericha eyes widen in shock as she took a step back slowly out of fear of something emerging out of it.

"No worries!" Chouka called out calmly, trying to calm everyone down. "This portal is made for me to return home with my captive. Just a heads up, the portal can only stay open for a couple of minutes. Once it disappears...I'll is stuck in this world..for eternity."

"Ericha~!" Giraffe's voice quickly snapped Ericha out of her shocked state. "You will return him to the beasts immediately! Failure to cooperate will result in dire consequences!"

Ericha desperately turned to Ashely for support however her friend was more horrified staring at the monster to move. Sighing deeply she sluggishly walked over to Chouka, glaring at the ground frustrated.

'_This is wrong,'_ Ericha thought bitterly. _'Why does Blaze have to be treated like a criminal?' _

As she walked towards Chouka, memories of how she met Blaze flashed into her head. She remembers when his ship landed in front of her apartment, and the time she met the Houndour in her closet after she took her shower. The way he was feeling modest and frightened of her that day, and how he saved their home from bandits.

'_He even saved that Remoraid from being consumed by the energy,' _Ericha thought to recall the battle between him and her older evil sister Mizella and the monster she created. _'Why? Why is everyone treat him like a killer? Are Houndour's killers?'_

Ericha realized that she was a least two feet apart from Chouka who lowered his hand down and opened his palm out. The teen stared at the hand hesitantly. '_What can I do? I don't want to give him up, but I'm just a kid! I don't have powers or skills like Blaze or the others! Damnit!' _

"You have 10 seconds to hand to him miss Hames~!" Giraffe demanded from his loudspeaker. "Or else your family will be arrested for assisting a criminal!"

His voice caused her to flinch yet scowling a bit at FBI leader. He wasn't making it easier for her to just hand over him to this monster. She was hoping that a miracle would happen or some civilians would help defend Blaze.

"Don't worry Ericha was it?" Ericha jolted hearing the Heartless generals, calm yet sinister voice. She slowly looks up to meet up with his deadly snake-like eye and a crazed grin on his face, which was enough to give off warning bells in her head. "...I won't break him...to badl-"

"EAT TIRE DUST~!"

Before anyone could react, one of the black SWAT trucks accelerates forward towards the schoolyard shoving Giraffe's car out of the way. Luckily, Giraffe and a few officers in front of the pathway of the van dove out of the way just in time.

"What the…?" Giraffe grunted as he quickly turned. The van past him, and slowly he could see Bugs Bunny behind the wheel chomping on a carrot with Garfield and Irma beside him, innocently waving at stunned midget.

Knowing the van was going in their direction, Ericha quickly dove out to the left with Blaze still in her hands while Chouka slithered out of the way to the right. The van zoomed past them and crashed into the fence which almost collapsed by the impact.

"Well...that failed horribly," Garfield acknowledged.

"We would've had him if you didn't shout "EAT TIRE DUST!"," Irma chided.

Ericha slowly stood up and noticed Chouka glaring at her. "This is your last chance, hand over the Houndour this instant, brat!"

The teenage girl scanned at the portal which was slowly contrasting, and then back at Chouka. She returns his response by pulling her tongue out. "If you want it, then you're going have to catch me~!"

After finishing her sentence, Ericha dashed towards the portal, which astounded Giraf, Ashely, Irma, Garfield, and Bugs. Chouka clicks his teeth in annoyance and slithered towards her easily closing the gap between him and Ericha.

"Quick! Reverse back!" Irma shouted at Bugs who quickly complied and step on the gas pedal. The van reversed back and ran over Chouka's tail.

"ROAR~!" The snake man roared in pain just barely snatching Ericha by the foot. However, the noise startled the blond preteen causing her face plant on the pavement, and subconsciously released the Houndour as he flew towards the portal.

"NO!" Ericha screamed as she quickly got her footing and ran after him. She leaped forward with her arm extended trying to grab Blaze, but the Houndour was already a quarter of the way in the portal. Ericha could only touch the fur with her fingertips as she and Blaze vanished through it.

"S-She went inside…" Giraffe stuttered in shock.

"Damn it!" Chouka snapped. He got his tail off of the van and slithered after them through the portal which was shrinking much faster after two hosts entered. As soon as his tail disappeared the portal shrank back down into nothing.

Everyone around the area froze with a shocking look on their faces. Ashely went down to her knees staring horrified at the area where the portal formed and when Ericha, her best friend had gone to.

"Well, it seems that we've done more harm than good," Bugs Bunny said getting out of the van.

"Who's fault was that I wonder?" Irma rhetorically asked glaring at Garfield.

"Don't be hard on yourself," Garfield answered snarkily. "You couldn't have used your water whip on time to rescue them."

"You're right, next time I'll use the water to whip into shape, fatso," Irma snided back at the cat.

"Um sir…?" One FBI officer called out to Agent Giraffe, who shook off his shocked trance. "What should we do with those three?"

Giraffe glared at the three cartoons in the distance. Garfield and Irma got into a cloud fight with Bugs Bunny observing them in a safe distance. "Tranquilize them and bring them to my car. After I explain to the Hames about their daughter's fate then we'll use their DNA to figure out a way to defend ourselves against the NOVAH army."

* * *

Ericha found herself tossed violently out of the portal, and landed face-first onto the ground. She groaned as she peeled her face of the ground and spat out dirt off her mouth.

After she cleaned her face a bit, Ericha's vision finally came to focus as she scanned the area. She found herself in the middle of a clearing of a forest, which looked a bit different from trees she has seen before. Ericha finally got to her feet and scanned around a bit for anything unusual. Once she glanced at the sky though, she felt her heart skip a beat.

The sky was covered in thick dark purple clouds clumping together in one big group. In the middle of it was a dark black orb and Ericha could feel that it was eying her.

Suddenly she heard a rustling sound from her right. She quickly turned to find the bush moving a bit. Part of her mind wants to dash away as far away as she can, but the other part was curious about what was spying on her.

"H-Hello?" Ericha weakly stuttered. She inched closer as the rustling stop a bit.

Ericha hesitated as a bush move a bit and out emerged a tall cyan figure. It had a big head with "" symbols for eyes and a zigzagged mouth with a frown.

Without taking her eyes off of the figure, Ericha frighteningly took a step back, however, the creature waddled forward revealing the rest of its body and it's a black tail...that had eyes. Ericha felt like screaming, but knowing that would provoke it more.

The creature brought one of its flat arms above his head like he's saluted and opened its mouth.

"...WOOBUFFET!"

"AH~!" Ericha shrieked loudly like she saws a cockroach and quickly bolted away from the creature. However, she didn't get far as she slammed right into a tree, causing her to stagger back a bit dazed. It didn't stop there as an apple fell from the impact and conked her on the head. Ericha can feel her eyes spinning and her head throbbing in pain as she fell backward unconscious.

The creature walked towards her and stared down at her, a bit confused. "Wobbuffet?"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **The Fate that Saved a Life.


	5. Chapter 4: The Fate that Saved a Life

**Chapter 4:** The Fate that Saved a Life.

* * *

After being out for a while, Blaze's eyes gradually fluttered open. His body was throbbing in pain from the fight against Chouka. It took him a while for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings as he the Houndour found himself sprawl out on a large branch staring at the ground...

...which was 200 feet below ground level.

"...!" Blaze quickly raced clung onto the trunk of the tree. His heart was literally pounding out of his chest by how high he was. "Where the heck am I?"

Blaze scanned the forest filled with massive trees that were taller than the one he was on. Another thing he realized was that everything around him was different yet familiar.

"Am I...back in the TOON dimension?" The Houndour asked. He realized that he was puffing more often. "The air in this place is a bit thinner than normal. Am I on top of a mountain or something?"

He shook his head. "Focus, first...I need to figure out how to get do-"

**BOOM!**

Blaze subconsciously jumped from the blaring sound of an explosion in the distance. He sighed in relief not realized that he's suspended in the air until he stared down. "...I didn't mean it like...THHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT!"

Blaze's voice drained out after he plummets down at 32 feet per second.

* * *

After recovering from his fall, the Houndour decided to explore the area a bit. He was amazed when he discovered some interesting things. There was a long canal made entirely of cloud stretches across the forest. Another section he came across look like two giants fighting each other. Debris and craters were everywhere, and he was even felt his skin crawled to find one of those giant trees uprooted from the ground.

After a few hours of walking, he noticed that it was getting dark and quickly try to locate a place to stay for the night. He had to deal with a couple of wolves but one good flamethrower causes them to flee the terror.

He was able to spot a small empty den under a tree. Once he curled up comfortably into a ball, he tried to fall asleep. He hoped to get some rest after his beatdown he got from Chouka and ending up through a weird and dangerous forest. However, Blaze was generally worried about Ericha and the others on Earth.

"It's all my fault..." Blaze mumbled sadly to himself. "...Ericha and her family are being tortured by the FBI, and that heartless must be terrorizing them…

...all because of me…"

With his mind filled with guilt, Blaze was able to fall fast asleep but not without shedding a small tear.

* * *

The first thing the Houndour heard after a long night rest were people shouting outside above the den. He slowly stood up and staggered out of the hole to find the entire area covered in a misty fog.

"Fog?" Blaze questioned oddly while scanning the area. Thanks to Mizella's antiques of getting rid of him, Blaze had a sixth sense to figure out any weather changes by sniffing the air. "No, it's mist. The density feels pretty low and it's much more opaque than a fo-"

"Hello...!...Anyone?!"

Alarmed that he wasn't alone, Blaze quickly scurried into the den. He peeked his head out to find a silhouette of a person through the mist wandering past his hideout.

"...That sounds like a girl," Blaze thought to himself quietly. "Maybe If I follow her, she could lead me out of the forest…"

Blaze emerged out of his den again and starred that the direction the figure went to. "However I shouldn't let her spot me. I don't want to scare her."

Sneaky and quietly, Blaze ran ahead until he spots the figure in the distance and changes his pace speed. The mists cover for him for a couple of minutes but didn't until it suddenly disappeared.

Blaze was able to get a glimpse of the figure which turned out to be a young girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a black sleeveless green shirt and purple pants.

"Oh crud," Blaze cursed when he noticed her stop in place. He quickly zipped into the bushes just as the girl turned around with her hands erupted in dark flames.

"Show yourself!" The girl shouted acting threatening. After a long minute of silence, the girl slowly turned around and continued on her way.

Blaze peeked his head out from behind a tree stump looking a bit relief. "Okay, I shouldn't be spotted unless I want to get another beating."

The Houndour continued to follow the girl for what seems like a couple of minutes. He kept himself hidden behind trees, bushes, and giant roots. The two could hear explosions across the forest floor and Blaze overheard the girl commenting about the island becoming a war-zone.

_'So I'm in a war-like world?'_ Blaze summarized after the carnage in one part of the forest he came across yesterday._ 'If that's the case then I'll have to be extra careful around her-...'_

Blaze along with the girl starred at a gruesome scene on the side of the path. Leaning on the tree were fresh bones of a human being. The foul odor of the corpse caused swarms of flies to hover around which resulted in him being dead recently.

He could hear the girl gagging a bit as she took a step back. "W-Who would do such a thing?"

'_You and me both,' _Blaze agreed with her. He wasn't a big fan of dead bodies or killing either. Heck, he survived the forest by eating berries and fruits.

Blaze suddenly picks up a familiar yet threatening scent. He looked around thinking of where it would be coming from until he looked up.

Dangling above the bones a few feet above was Chouka. His tail was wrapped around the branches and his arms gripping unto the tree like he was hugging it upside down. He was waiting patiently as he glanced downward at the corpse.

What made it more frightened to the Houndour was that heartless looked twice as big than before and terrifying with his fanned out cobra hood with an eye pattern on the back

'"Please don't go near it, please don't go near it," Blaze pleaded quietly, hoping the girl would have some common sense not to come any closer to Chouka's eyesight.

Unfortunately, the young girl's curiosity got the better of her as she subconsciously walked towards the corpse. His body wanted to run at her and warn her about Chouka's trap, however, his mind felt unsure. _'I couldn't defeat Chouka once, what can I do when he's this big?'_

The girl wasn't even that close to the corpse until she suddenly froze into place. The Houndour could hear a gasping sound coming from her. "...What…? Why..can't I...move?"

That was the second warning Blaze sensed. He knew it would be a matter of seconds until Chouka would attack her. The final sign was when he noticed Chouka lowly creeping downward preparing to sink his fangs into her head.

"LOOK OUT~!" Blaze shouted as he revealed his hiding spot and dashed towards the girl.

Time slowed down between the three of them. At the same time Blaze sprung into action, Chouka lunged down at his victim who despite being paralyzed, was able to slowly turn her upper body towards Blaze. Luckily the Houndour's speed made it invisible in her eyes and delivering a massive headbutt straight into her stomach.

"PFT!" The girl coughs up saliva from the impact of the headbutt, while Blaze grunted in pain. It was enough though to keep her away from Chouka's path as he lunged right into the ground engulfing him in a dust cloud.

Meanwhile, Blaze and the girl were comically tumbling across the forest floor a couple of feet away from the dust cloud until they landed to a halt. The girl landed on her stomach with her arms and legs sprawled out like a starfish. while Blaze was on her back, slowly staggering up.

"I keep forgetting headbutts goes both ways," Blaze groaned while rubbing his head. He got off of her and quickly rolled her body like a log to the side of the pathway right behind a tree. Once he thought it was a safe distance, Blaze turned to the girl again who was now face up but her arms were still above her head and her legs were straight. Her eyes had two black swirls, which was similar to Pokemon fainting in battles.

"Sorry, but it's better than being eaten," Blaze apologized quietly and made it back on the path.

"Ssso It seems that using hosssstiles can get you out of the open," Chouka chuckled. Blaze got into a threatening stance once he noticed Chouka's glowing red eyes glimmering in the dust cloud.

Without a word Blaze ran ahead with Chouka slithering behind him. He would always look back hoping that Chouka was targeting him and not the girl.

Blaze continued to run until he into an opening of the forest. Blaze turned around as Chouka emerged out of the forest.

"Ssso, it seems as though you risk your life to save a complete stranger," Chouka summarized. "You love to caussse trouble for otherss around you."

"What was I supposed to do, just stand by and let you eat her alive?" Blaze retorted, glaring at him. "I may have lost to last time, but I'm not going to lose to you the second time!"

Chouka glance at Blaze for seconds until he broke the silents with a chuckle. "I can sssee the fire of determination in your eyess mutt. That motivates me more to snuff your pathetic flames out!"

Chouka opened his mouth and fired a large stream of purple gunk out of his mouth. The Houndour quickly sprinted to the left, causing the gunk to hit the trunk emitting purple acid eating away from it.

Not giving him the chance to aim his Gunk Shot, Blaze adjusted his head at Chouka unleashing a massive stream of flame out of his mouth. Chouka gracefully dove out of the way of the incoming flames.

Still, on the offensive, Blaze dashed forward and jump while somersaulting. His body covered in flames like a wheel and zoomed towards Chouka, who reacted by swinging his large fist. Intensive sparks were flying as the Houndour collided with Chouka's fists. However, the heartless general overpowered winning the stalemate.

Blaze bounced once in his somersault form and quickly unraveled launching multiple Shadow Balls out of his mouth. The orbs made contact with the Chouka's body, which caused him to grunt in pain.

"I see you're determination to beat makes you a bit stronger than before…" Chouka stated grinned maniacally at me. "You better not disappoint me Blaze Inferno."

* * *

**The Last Hound ~~~~~The Delta Saga**

* * *

Cynthia groaned silently as she stirred from her slumber. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, only to find herself in a vulnerable and awkward position. She was lying face-up staring at the sky, with her arms above her head. She slowly lifts her upper body only to feel a jolt of pain in her head.

"Ugh...what just hit me?" She asked herself as she clenched the back of her head. Cynthia was known for being resilient, but still felt the throbbing pain in her forehead and stomach. _'Whoever attacked me, didn't hold back.'_

Once she got to her feet, Cynthia sluggishly walked back to the path and noticed a big crater in front of the corpse.

"W-What the heck? Did someone tried to ambush me?" Cynthia questioned while scratching her head.

Her mind was interrupted by an explosion far in front of the path she was on. Without a word, she ran forward. While running towards the explosion, Cynthia tried to recall what she knew before she passed out.

"The last thing I remember before I was attacked was a fresh corpse of a human," Cynthia thought out loud. "Then there was an odd scent that got me curious. The moment I got close my body froze up on its own. I don't know Whoever's responsible for all this, but I'm going to make them pay."

After a few minutes, she noticed a clearing up ahead. An explosion got louder indicating that she was getting closer. Curiously, Cynthia continued towards the clearing the forest. Once she got there, Cynthia witnesses a shocking revelation.

In the middle of an open area lay a massive half-human half-snake creature with black straight hair reaching down to his shoulders. Its tail had a colorful linear of black and dark purple, with a black rattle at the end. What made it odd for Cynthia's case was a black and red heart logo on the back.

The serpent was towering over a small canine with short black fur and a red muzzle. There were white bands on its ankles and the style of a skull on its forehead. Compared to the snake monster the dog looked bruised and beaten and yet it still was able to stand on his legs.

'_W-What's going on here?' _Cynthia asked confused. She quickly hid behind a tree but peeked her head out to observe the two in a safe distance. _"Are those two creatures part of the Upper Yard?"'_

"It seems for the second time, I tower over you, Blaze Inferno," The serpent declared. His calm yet sinister voice made Cynthia's skin crawled with goosebumps.

"..." The dog known as Blaze only responded with a low growl, glaring at the creature with a determined look.

"Dessspite being in a different league you still want to fight me," The serpent questioned, intrigued by the dog's determination. "I admire a prey that has a ssstrong willed mind. However, you still haven't made a dent in my ssscales...Which is a bit disappointed."

"Why…" The dog growled in an irritated yet quiet tone. "...Why did you have to kill that guy and get that girl involved in our fight?"

Hearing this made Cynthia stiffed by the dog's words as the snake man answered. "To be honessst that guy was already unconscious when I entered the section of the forest fill with float ball clouds. Let's just say, he made a good night meal which made me ssstrong."

Cynthia covered her mouth, trying to hold back her gasp. _'That monster was the one who killed Satori...and tried to lure me to his trap?'_

"That's a bit morbid, even for a heartless don't you think?" The dog asked bluntly.

The serpent chuckled tautly. "Aren't your species skilled in this kind of thing? I recall learning about how your species massacred thousands of innocent lives a long time ago."

"…" Cynthia can tell by the silents that the dog was taken aback by his response.

"Believe it or not that's your label," The serpent continued. "Houndours and Houndooms are creators of the devil himself to bring despair upon everyone. Even if you act in goodwill, you still have the blood of innocents in your paws."

The young dragon slayer felt her heart beating fast, panicking._ 'Houndours? Heartless?... I get the feeling that this is an entirely different situation I've gotten involved in…"_

Cynthia's thoughts were interrupted when the dog spoke. "...If you think I should just drop dead because of that, then you're an even bigger idiot Chouka."

Both Cynthia and the serpent were surprised by his response. Blaze's lips turn into a small smile. "I already can tell by how the others shunned me out back in my world due to my origin story. Even when I landed on Earth, I feel like I've been a burden to Ericha and others. I heard the FBI threatening Ericha during the schoolyard, if I didn't exist then she wouldn't have had to deal with those kinds of things."

"...But that doesn't mean that I'll just ignore you taking another life," He declared. "Once I deal with you, I'm coming after Emma and roast her on an open fire on the dance floor~!"

'_..._

…

_..What?' _Cynthia sweatdropped by the end of his speech.

Blaze eyes widen in the realization of how terrible his catchphrase was. _'...That sounded a lot better in my head and the song "Fire Burning on the Dance Floor" was catchy.'_

"Well...if you're serious of your determination," Chouka softly chuckled. It then got louder as he was laughing maniacally. "THEN COME AT ME LIKE YOU'RE ABOUT TAKE MY LIFE BLAZE INFERNO!"

Cynthia peeks her head and noticed the dog charging towards the beast. _'The is still going to fight despite his odds... Not gonna lie, part of me wants to stay and watch the puppy kick his ass but…' _Cynthia turned around and quietly walked away._ 'Wendy and the others are still out there and with so many enemies, we can't let our guard do-." _

Her body froze when she heard a thud. Cautiously, she returns to her hiding spot to find the dog collapse on his side, breathing heavily while holding his head in pain.

"Ah...no wonder you were only using long-ranged attacks during our second match. A headbutt is powerful yet a double-edged sword. " Chouka said realizing. The creature swallowed his right arms and brought it out. His arm was covered in a green slime that sizzled on his arm. "Granted you would've had a chance to beat me if you didn't ssssave that girl."

One drop of saliva landed on the ground causing it to sizzle eating the ground underneath. Blaze gulped in fear. Chouka raised his acidic covered arms. "It's such a shame, I was hoping for an intensssse battle. Oh well…Farewell Blaze Inferno."

Defeated Blaze closed his eyes as the Chouka swung down his fist above him. Time slowed down as Blaze's past flashed before his eyes: Spending time with his new adopted family, Meeting Ericha and hers, defeat Mizella and her heartless and watching Ericha and the other students graduation.

'_...maybe it would be better if I cease to exist...I only bring despair and pain to everyone I come across…'_

**CRUNCH!**

"…

…

…

…."

After a few minutes of silence, the Houndour leisurely opened his eyes to find himself a few meters away from where he stood. _'Wait I'm alive? But...how, I couldn't even move...?'_

He took a few minutes to realize that he was in someone's arms. Upon looking up he recognized the figure with black long hair and was staring at him with her sky-blue eyes.

"Its...you…" Blaze acknowledged softly. Without a word, the girl walked towards a tree and gently set the Blaze down. "What are you…?"

"...Thank you for saving me back there," Cynthia beamed at the puppy with a gentle smile. The girl got onto her feet and glared intensively at Chouka.

"You again…" Chouka wasn't phased by the girl's murderous and glared right back at her. He raised his fist from the large crater he created.

"Let me return the favor…" Cynthia declared pounding her fist together while smirking. "By pounding this guy's scaley butt!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Worlds Clashing: Cynthia vs Chouka


	6. Chapter 5: WC: Cynthia vs Chouka

**Chapter 5: **Worlds Clashing: Cynthia vs Chouka

* * *

"...Say what…?" The only thing Blaze could say after the girl, who rescued him from death, declaring that she's going to beat Chouka. He was about to tell her to escape but was interrupted by fits of cough harshly from his second beating.

"Sssso you've come for revenge?" Chouka interrogated. "My apologies for using you as bait. Once I handle the demon behind you, then I'll leave you out of your hair."

Being huge and emitting a threatening aura didn't stop Cynthia from delivering a hateful glare back at him. She still has questions about their conversation and what world they came from.

However, that didn't matter to her right now. The small dog dubbed as Blaze saved her from ending up like Satori and cost him to be used as a punching bag by this guy. It wouldn't be right for her to just run away and forget him.

"If you want to kill him, then you'll have to though me!" Cynthia announced determinedly. "And just as a warning, I won't hold back."

"Hold back?" Chouka chuckled as he becomes excited by her fire in her eyes. "That's fine with me... SHOW ME WHAT YOU'RE CAPABLE!"

The two rush towards each other. Chouka aimed his poison covered arm towards her. With quick timing, Cynthia swerved her body to the right barely avoiding his fist by an inch.

'_Time to unleash a new move I've been wanting to try out, courtesy of the captain,'_ Cynthia thought to herself. Dark flames coated around her hands as she pulled her arms back.

"**Omega Fire Dragon. Crimson Cannon!" **Cynthia thrust both of her palms at Chouka's guts. The force caused the heartless to cough off some black substance. Dark flames burst out from behind his back, launching him right a few meters away.

"..." Blaze's jaw cartoonishly dropped. _'...Holy cow…!'_

Chouka slowly recovered from her attack he received. _'Her flames are much more powerful than I anticipated...This might be interesting.'_

Not giving him any room to breathe, Cynthia leaped into the air and raised her arms above her head. Cynthia lowered her arm down unleashing multiple waves of fire down at Chouka. **"Omega Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"**

Chouka used his tail to instantly bounced in the air to avoid the incoming flames. He then ricochets off the tree downward towards Cynthia with incredible speed with his arm back. Cynthia quickly crossed her arms as his fist connected. Thee force launched her across the ground, and into a tree.

Blaze winced when Cynthia landed, thinking that she might be down. But to her surprise, Cynthia leaped to her feet looking a bit dazed from the attack.

Clicking his teeth, Chouka slithers at her locking his hands together with a tightened fist. He then raised it above his head and swing them down at the girl. Cynthia quickly brought her arms over her head and successfully blocking the powerful strike. The force causing the ground to cave in beneath her feet.

"Grr…" Cynthia gritted her teeth giving all her strength to push him back. A magic circle appeared below her feet causing a huge amount of flames to erupt from above it. **"Omega Fire Dragon Eruption!" **

Chouka was hurled in the air while being engulfed by the pillar of flames. Despite that, however, he had a sinister grin on his face. "Yes, yes! YES! I haven't had a fierce battle ever since Zeneath left!"

'_Zeneath?_' Blaze repeated oddly._ 'That name sounds familiar.'_

Cynthia charged at her falling opponent with her feet flaring up. This caused her to leap high in the air above Chouka. She somersaults in the air, before performing a powerful flaming ax kick to his guts. **"Omega Fire Dragon Twin Talons!" **

Chouka coughed up some black substances before plowing into the ground with a huge dust cloud covering it up. Grinning Cynthia landed a few feet away from where he landed. "I think I got him that time…?"

Cynthia suddenly felt light-headed as her legs wobbled a bit. She almost fell but caught herself. "...What the…?"

Blaze eyes widened when he recognized some faint black marks on Cynthia's leg. _'Is that the heartless energy?' _

"You shouldn't underestimate a general of NOVAH little firecracker," Chouka eerily taunted beyond the dust cloud. His serpent red eyes glimmering out. "I discovered this when I killed that round fellow last night. Apparently, my energy issss much destructed in this world compared to the others."

"Energy? What do you mean by that...?" Cynthia questioned a bit confused.

"You saw how the body looked," He responded. Blaze and Cynthia flinch in horror remembering the state he was in. "...All it took was one bite, and I just watched him twitching and gasping in agony with hisss final breath."

"You...monster," Cynthia muttered in anger. Even after what Satori did to Luffy's team yesterday, he didn't deserve that kind of brutality.

"Oh? You're the one calling me a monster?" Chouka chuckled. He suddenly launches a string of purple substances out which quickly latched onto her arm. "The true monster is the one who you're trying to protect!"

Before she knew it, Cynthia lured towards Chouka with quick speed and struck in the gut by his massive fist. This caused her to cough up some saliva as she was launched back. |Hethen grabbed the string and swung her across the clearing causing her to crash into a tree. "He may act innocent and kind to you but sooner or later he'll bring you into the depths of hell!"

Blaze winced as Chouka swung her into another tree. He tried to get up but the sharp pain all in his body made him collapse. The only thing he could do was watch helplessly was being swung around. The sound of her screeching in pain, made the Houndour looked down growling. _"Dang it...I can't just stand back and let him kill another person.'_

Feeling satisfied, Chouka reel back Cynthia's motionless body like a fisherman would do to a dead fish. Once he was a meter apart, her leg suddenly erupted in dark flames and shifted her body to perform a devastating kick connecting under Chouka's chin, causing him to grunt in pain.

"I'm sick and tired of people like you…" Cynthia freed herself from the sticky substance by increasing the heat in her arms.

"...Who labels others as monsters…!" The dark flames on her right arm intensified spread wildly the more emotional Cynthia was feeling.

"...WHEN YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S THE REAL MONSTER!" Cynthia roared while landing a heavy blow in the serpent's chest, generating a massive explosion launching Chouka into a tree. Cynthia landed on her feet but gritted her teeth as the energy was spreading up her legs.

"You… are such a naive girl," Chouka chuckled, despite the injuries he got. Blaze and Cynthia can tell by the sound of his voice that he felt the pain physically and to their surprise emotionally. "...You got yourself involved in a situation that doesn't concern you...Even if you're able to beat me, your body won't handle the energy... and yet you still fight…?"

"Of course I'll keep fighting," Cynthia declared glaring at him. "...Do you think I'll just abandon him after he saved my life?"

'_I thought you would,'_ Blaze thought in his head.

"Even if we just met today, I know I can trust Shortstuff more than I trust your words!" Cynthia continued.

"...That's called blind faith," Blaze mumbled sweatdropped.

"I see...that's why you fight for this monster...blind faith…" Despite the burn marks on his body, Chouka still stood tall, but the two can notice now that black steam was seeping out of its body. "That...makes me very…very...

…

…

...THRILLED!"

"...Thrilled?" Blaze and Cynthia questioned while a sweatdrop pouring down their heads.

"GYAYAYAYHAHAHA~!" Chouka roared laughing. "YOU AND BLAZE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN DO SO MUCH DAMAGE TO ME! CONGRATULATION~! YOU TWO ARE WORTHY OPPONENTS TO END MY LIFE!"

"End…?" Blaze whispered a bit worriedly.

"W-What are you talking about?" Cynthia asked looking startled.

"...Grrrr," Chouka grunted as he suddenly felt his whole body pulsing, dangerously. _'Oh great, the girl has done too much damage to my body to the point that I can't control NOVAH's energy anymore…I guess I have no choice...'_

Each time his body pulsed Chouka's arms and body expand even larger than half of the trees. His arms were now bulked up with muscle to the point of his veins being visible. His face was turning more snake-like with a long snout, and his fangs grew more visible to the two. His eyes were rolled back and the Heartless logo on his chest was glowing.

"ROAR!" His voice boom throughout the entire forest, acting more like a monster than a human. Cynthia and Blaze had to cover their ears to soften the blaring sound.

"S-So loud!" Cynthia gritted her teeth with her eyes closed making herself vulnerable. Chouka viciously swung his long tail which connected into Cynthia's stomach and sends her flying straight into a tree, leaving a crater in the bark where she landed.

Cynthia coughed a bit, feeling winded by the sudden attack. However, she didn't get the chance to catch her breath as the craze serpent lunged at her with his vicious mouth open revealing his long sharp fangs.

"Yipe~!" She yelped. Luckily, the young girl quickly jumped to the side just in time for Chouka to bite the area where she was standing. Cynthia rolled across the ground but quickly got on her feet breathing heavily. "What the heck is up with him!?"

"The energy…" Blaze whispered dreadfully. He recalled what Kyogre said back on Earth about the Heartless energy-consuming the host due to emotions._ 'The Octillery heartless would've been acting like that if I didn't defeat it quickly?'_

Chouka reattached his fangs out of the tree bark, leaving two punts holes on the bark. His no pupils glared daggers at the Omega Dragon Slayer, letting out another blood-curdling roar.

"**Omega Fire Dragon Roar!" **Cynthia unleashed funnel of dark flames hurtling towards Chouka. The flames consumed the creature as it let out a cry in agony, however at the same time, Chouka's tail flew at Cynthia and lashed her stomach again sending her crashing into a tree. "Grah!"

Chouka fired a powerful stream of acid at the girl, who quickly rolled out of the way. The acid melted deep into the trunk. The young dragon slayer didn't get a chance to counter-attack another acid stream was heading towards her direction. Luckily she leaped out of the way just in the nick of time.

"ROAR!" Chouka bellowed in rage and fired streams of acid randomly around the clearing. One of the streams headed towards Blaze who quickly jumped out of the way before it could hit him.

Using the opportunity, Cynthia let dark flames surround her forming into a dragon claw, and leaped at him. **"Omega Fire Dragon Claw Strike!" **

The girl slashes at him on the chest, leaving a crimson burn mark. However, Chouka swatted her back with his large arms, causing her to tumbled a bit before landing on her feet glaring at Chouka.

She leaps in the air clicking her feet together causing dark flames to appear on her feet and began to spin her body around like a drill. **"Omega Fire Dragon Drill~!" **

Despite going beserk, Chouka's instincts kick in and brought his right arm, blocking Cynthia's attack. Cynthia's feet sank into his buffed up arm, but Couka wasn't phased by it and bounce her away from him.

Once she landed, Cynthia engulfs her body in flames and charged headfirst towards him. **"Omega Fire Dragon Sword Horn~!"**

Blaze watch in awed Chouka's was push back by Cynthia's ramming her flaming body in his guts. Despite the hit, the serpent's abs cause her to sink her head deeper.

"Mmmphmm~!" Cynthia muffled from inside.

"ROAR~!" With one push, Chouka launches her off of his stomach. He then puffs his cheeks unleashing a massive stream of purple gunk towards him.

"LOOK OUT~!" Blaze yelled.

"...!" While in the air, Cynthia brought her arms above her head. **"Omega Fire Dragon Wing Attack~!" **She lowered it down leaving a trail of flames towards the stream. The two attacks canceled each other out causing an explosion. Cynthia landed on the ground, breathing heavily, by so much magic consumption.

"Time...to finish this," Cynthia declared. Her entire right arm erupted in flames. Chouka noticed her and coated his arm with purple venom.

With a battle cry, the two lunged at each other and swung at each other entering a stalemate creating a powerful shockwave causing some of the trees surrounding them to lean back. Blaze had to hold his ground as the shockwave almost blew him away.

"Man, this is intense...It's like those Pokemon Battles back home," Blaze mumbled in surprise yet look concerned for Cynthia. He then noticed that Cynthia was slowing losing the stalemate due to the ground under her feet caving in and her arm pushing back. Chouka was slowly trying to crush her to the ground while her upper body was leaning back down.

"Damn it, I'm not going to die here!" Cynthia gritted her teeth, but was still feeling like her arm was going to snap as NOVAH general's poison was overcoming her flames.

"I-I can't just stand here and do nothing…!" Blaze growled to himself. He stood up looking a lot better than before but still couldn't stand. He took a deep breath as he prepared to fire at Chouka.

"**Flamethrower!" **Blaze unleashed a massive powerful stream of flames out of his mouth which wasn't as big as Cynthia's roar. However, due to his injured ankle, he collapses causing the flames to miss his target and head towards Cynthia who didn't get the chance to react or move.

Blaze eyes widen in horror as he watches his attack consume Cynthia with an explosion. This allowed Chouka to overpower the girl easily. Blaze cringed when he heard the sound of bones crunching beneath Chouka's fist.

"...I-I killed her," Blaze gritted his teeth with a horrifying look in his eyes. "I was trying to help, and I only made things worse…Am I really...a mo-"

A slurping sound suddenly emitting around the area, confusing Blaze and Chouka a bit. Suddenly a burst of violent dark flames surrounded the area under Chouka's fist. The serpent general felt his arm being slowly pushed back up.

"...Thanks for the meal ShortStuff," Cynthia whispered with a grin on her face. She stood up slowly winning the stalemate as her fist sunk through Chouka's knuckles. Blaze stare astonishedly by the young girl's strength not bothered by the flames surrounding the ground they were fighting.

Chouka growled trying to push her down, however, Cynthia's flames were heating up from the inside as steam was emitting out from inside his massive arms which were radiant red.

"RAHHHH!" With one final push, Chouka's arm explodes by Cynthia's flames. Blaze jaws dropped comically as he noticed that the arm was completely blown out. No blood or bones seep out only black ashes like she popped a balloon full of confetti.

For the first time during their fight, Chouka shouted in alarming pain somehow snapping him out of his berserk mode._ 'I-Impossible! She controls the flames into one place inside my body...She couldn't have done that if...that mutt didn't fuel her up with his flames.'_

"**Secret Art..." **With flames blazing around her arms, Cynthia spun around in a clockwise motion. **"Crimson Slash of the Omega Fire Dragon!"**

Cynthia viciously swung her arms forward, unleashing a powerful tornado of dark red fire below Chouka engulfing the Heartless launching him high into the air above the Upper Yard.

Chouka, who was inside the tornado was slowly fading conscious but a sudden scene triggered his mind.

* * *

"_You're leaving?" A young Chouka who was a small purple snake Pokemon: Ekans stared in disbelief. He and a man with white fur around his body and black scythe above his head. "B-But we need you! We don't know if the Heartless General will strike again!"_

"_I know...I honestly don't want to leave," The man answered. "However, I have to...Whoever's causing the Houndours and Houndooms to be targeted and hunted down involves another mastermind in the other dimension." _

"_You don't think it's Emma?" Chouka asked a bit puzzled. _

"_If it was then she would've killed those girls off after they massacred every single one of Blaze's species," The man answered. "I feel that there's something sinister happening in the ANIME Dimension...Someone knows about the Houndooms, and persuaded a bunch of magical girls to follow their plan without a second thought…" _

"_Well at least let me come with you!" Ekans announced. _

"_No, you have to stay here and help with the evacuation," The man said. "Emma might attack them and we want strong fighters like you to be ready if one of my friends is down." _

_The man knelt down and pat Chouka on his head. " I trust you to take care of the others while I'm gone."_

* * *

'_I'm such an idiot,' _Chouka cursed to himself while he was still in the air consumed by the tornado. His eyes returning to normal-looking regretful. _"I was hoping to use the Heartless energy to fight against Emma...I thought I could control it but...I only end up being her pawn."_

Chouka noticed that his tail was disintegrating into ashes. _"I guess this is bad karma for relying on the enemy's power, and for turning against my comrades…" _

Despite his body disintegrating, he chuckled while emitting a small smile of regret. The last thing he mumbled to himself before Chouka's body turned into black dust and vanished in the wind.

'_Zeneath...please forgive my actions…'_

* * *

Cynthia stood tall panting deeply after that final attack. Blaze stared at her in awe. He then glances around the area around it is a complete mess. Scorched marks, craters, steam from the acid spread across the forest clearing, and Cynthia was in the center of massive destruction.

"She..did it," Blaze mumbled in shock. "She was able to beat Chouka...I should be grateful, but…"

He looked down feeling ashamed. "I need to pull my weight here...I fought him twice, and even after giving it my all and knowing his techniques ...Chouka was still able to beat me…"

Suddenly an oval shape portal emerged from the ground in the center of the clearing. The portal wasn't to fit Chouka inside but was about the same height as Cynthia.

"What the hell is that?" Cynthia exclaimed startled. She glances at the portal memorized by the swirly light green pattern in the center. She slowly walked towards it with her arms extended out about to touch it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Blaze warned while he limped towards her. "It might send you off to who knows where."

"R-Really?" Cynthia reattracted her hand back, frightened.

"I want to thank you for saving me back there, and apologize for involving you with this whole mess," Blaze bowed looking a bit guilty.

"Hey don't worry about," Cynthia answered with a grin on her face. "I'm sorta used to getting involved in situations like this."

"...Is that a good thing?" Blaze questioned with a deadpan look on his face.

"Also, you saved my life not once, but twice!" Cynthia added. "I would've died if you didn't fire your flames at me!"

"...To be frank, I was intending to hit him, not you," Blaze responded with a sweatdropped. "Anyway, I better get out of here, before the portal disappears."

"Wait~! You're going inside that portal?" Cynthia astonished. "But you're limping."

"So are you," Blaze replied, staring at her injuries she got from fighting Chouka. "You're in a much worse condition than me, and I fought him twice."

"T-That's true," Cynthia acknowledged, scratching the back of her head. "But you still need to be healed up. My friend Wendy can use healing magic. She can get you on your feet in no time!"

Blaze chuckled by her enthusiasm. "That's a nice offer, but I'm afraid I have to decline." He glances at the portal. "The portal might not be here if I stay any longer, and I have to get back to my world to save my family."

"O-Oh," Cynthia frowned but nodded at his reason. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"You too," Blaze nodded. He slowly limps towards the portal, ignoring the injuries. He was just about to touch it but froze as Chouka's words filled his head. _'I wasn't able to beat Chouka, how am I going to deal with the heartless up ahead?'_

"Hey~!" Cynthia called out, getting his attention. "Don't let scaly creep's words stop you from saving people who are close to you!"

Letting his words sink in, Blaze shook of those bad thoughts and turned towards her. "Loud and clear Omega Dragon Girl."

"My name is Cynthia…" She corrected him flashing a smile. "Cynthia Rose."

"...Blaze," He greeted with a smile on his own. "...Blaze Inferno."

Cynthia watch as Blaze disappeared into the portal, Once he was gone through, the portal collapsed on itself vanishing into thin air. The girl stood tall, thinking about the experience she witnessed, but before she could take a step, she felt all the tiredness coming at her as she collapsed on her stomach, passed out.

* * *

**The End of the first crossroad. **

**...and more to come… **

**Next Chapter: ** Invasion of the TOON Dimension.


	7. Chapter 6: Invasion of the TOON World

Back in her castle throne room, Emma sat on her throne, observing her pets wreaking havoc on the big screen in front of her.

"All is going according to plan," She declared to herself. The screen reveals Dora and Boots were stuck on a wired web and a giant metallic spider looking heartless. "...Despite the resistance my prey is acting, they can never escape from destiny..."

She swiped the screen causing it to slide to the left revealing a new screen. The screen reveals the Greaser Dogs cornered in an alleyway, cowering in fear. A silhouette of a monstrous version of CatDog towers over them. She swipes the screen again revealing Peter Griffin being chased down the neighborhood by the heartless version of the giant chicken, he fought countless times.

"...Unfortunately…" Emma swiped it again. A screen showing the final moments of Chouka launched by dark red flames. "...Blaze somehow defeated Chouka...I shouldn't underestimate him...No matter...Soon the army will be completed," Emma proudly stated. "Then, the ANIME Dimension will pay for everything they've do-"

The NOVAH Queen suddenly felt a stream of pain in her head, causing her to clutch her head wincing. "N-no...Not again…!"

* * *

_First-person view of herself in a dark locker room with only one lightbulb illuminating the area._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_ She turned to her right and screamed in horror to find a muscular boy with red hair being tied on a post._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_His head lowered and he was unconscious._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_The moment she could speak, she felt a sudden pain in the back of her head, causing her to blackout instantly._

* * *

"...!" Emma felt the pain disappearing and found herself on her knees. She slowly stood up, looking a bit annoyed. "Tsk, I'm sick of these visions I keep receiving...The sooner the plan is in motion the less pain I will feel."

* * *

**Chapter 6: **Invasion of the TOON Dimension

* * *

The apartment was silent for the Hames family. After Ericha, Blaze, and the NOVAH serpent in the schoolyard, Agent Giraffe attempted to arrest the four cartoons character and send them off to a scientist lab. However, after hearing what happened to her daughter, Sheila demanded to keep them in their apartment until they could figure out a way to bring her back. Agent Giraffe was outside the building talking on his phone while the rest were inside Ericha's room.

"He was trying to do what?" Sheila whispered loudly, yet her voice sound angered.

"He was bargaining with the scaly devil and threatened Ericha to hand him over," Irma answered.

"That's totally unfair!" Tristan remarked annoyed. "He treats you guys like criminals and yet he talks leisurely to a giant monster?!"

"I think that guy has some kind of grudge against cartoon characters like us," Bugs suggested.

"I wonder why though?" Jesselyn pondered.

"My only concern is my daughter's safety…" Sheila replied looking worried.

"Don't worry honey," Geoff reassured her. "Ericha's a smart girl. She's good at being independent. I know Blaze will do anything to keep our daughter safe and sound."

"I know...but still," Sheila said sadly.

"Alright, troops listen up~!" Bugs announced as he rolled in a big chalkboard in front of everyone while wearing a green army uniform. "The knowledge we have so far is that Chouka tried to bribe Agent Giraffe into handing over Blaze promising that he'll not attack earth! Ericha probably knew the cold-blooded serpent intentions and refused despite the shortstuff's threats. Causing her to run right into the portal along with scaley doc."

Jesselyn leaned in and whispered in Ashely's ears."Where did he get the chalkboard?"

"Better questioned. How did he get out of those handcuffs?" Ashely asked with a puzzled expression.

"What we need is to find a way to trigger the portal," Bugs suggested. "It might lead us to them or at least one of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Sheila asked confused.

"Well...we don't know if these portals would bring us back to the same world we've come from," Bugs explained. "Shaggy and I went through three worlds that were deserted before we made it to Irma's world."

"Yeah like the portals lead to different places," Shaggy added. "Who knows where they are…"

"Let's just hope those two are okay," Sheila said frowning a bit. "In the meantime, we need to do something about Agent Giraffe."

"What can we do? He's an FBI agent after all," Tristian said looking frightened. "He might take out some special dangerous weapon or erase our memories with a flashy device."

"I think I remember Will Smith using that on me once," Bugs thought out loud.

"I don't know what's going on in that B $&*#! mind, but what I do know is that B $&*#! is responsible for threatening my daughter forcing her to go in that portal!" Sheila growled. Geoff, Ashely, and the cartoon's eyes widened in shock by her anger.

Tristian puzzledly turned to Jesselyn. "Jesselyn, what does B $&*#! mean?"

"...When you're older," She responds patting his head.

"Still we need to figure out a way to save you guys," Tristian proposed. "I don't want Irma to be experimented by scientists!"

"Aw, thank little guy," Irma smirked while messing his head.

"Yeah, feeling the love here," Garfield sarcastically replied.

"Well, I'm going to make a sandwich," Geoff stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Would you grab me an apple on to dad?" Tristian requested.

"Oh and like, grab me one too please," Shaggy also requested.

"Oh, and lasagna while you're at it," Garfield added.

"...We don't have lasagna though," Sheila replied.

The moment he swung the door open, Geoff was met by a large-built man, towering in front of his daughter's room. He had red hair and was wearing an FBI uniform.

The intimidating look the man was showing caused Geoff to close the door. He then went back to his spot on the bed while the others were in complete silence.

"...Did you guys knew a giant ape was guarding the door?" He inquired.

"An ape?" Tristian shot up. "Cool, I didn't know FBI agents have apes!"

"No not a real ape," Geoff acknowledged. "...At least I hope he's not."

* * *

Ericha slowly woke up. Her mind was still hazy, but she was able to get a vision of the yellow ceiling.

'_...Where am I?' _She thought to herself. She slowly sat up while rubbing her head._ '...The last thing I remember…' _

"Good, you're finally awake,"

Upon hearing the voice, Ericha slowly turned and was shocked to find a small creamed colored fur feline creature staring at her. Beside him was a certain yellow mouse, and behind the two was the odd blue creature that spooked her. "We were worried that this Buffon here might've scared you to death."

"Woobuffet," The big creature responded.

Ericha rubbed her eyes, she couldn't comprehend what she was witnessing right in front of her. She flinched as the small cat got her attention. "So are you gonna explain who you are?"

"A talking Meowth...a Pikachu...and a Wobuffet," Ericha mumbled to herself while rubbing her eyes again. "...I'm not dreaming am I?"

"I know, I know. It's shocking to see a talking Pokemon," Meowth boasted. Pikachu responded by just rolling his eyes.

"No, not that," Ericha denied. "I'm talking about how I ended up here? The last thing I remember was…" Her eyes widened in realization as the memories of the incident all coming back to her.

Panicking, the girl quickly got on her feet. She glanced eagerly at the three Pokemon. "Hey, have any of you seen a Houndour near me when you found me?"

"Nope… you were the only one," Meowth answered looking puzzled. "And I never heard of a Houndour...Have you two?"

"Wobba," Wobbuffet complies by shaking his head.

"Pika," Pikachu shook as well.

'_What? Not even they recognized a Houndour?' _Ericha thought with a mixture of shock and disappointment. _'That means...Houndooms and Houndour really are extinct.'_

Suddenly another question popped into her head. She glanced at Meowth and Wobbuffet. "Hold on, aren't you two part of Team Rocket?"

"So you've heard of us?" Meowth boasted a bit with a smirk. "That's just what we wanted, Team Rocket's name to be down in history!"

"How couldn't I forget? You guys are famous for blasting off almost every episode," Ericha bluntly stated, which caused Meowth and Wobuffet to face fault. Although she rarely watches Pokemon, she heard from Tristian and Jesselyne talking about it many times.

"A-Anyway," Meowth coughed regaining his composure. "We were just about to swipe the twerp's Pikachu when suddenly those odd Pokeballs were falling from the sky. The minute they touch Jessie, James and the twerp's friends vanished. To make matters worse those Pokeballs transforming everything it touches into monsters.

'_Heartless?"_ Ericha thought in her head in shock. '_They're taking over this world too?'_

"Anyway, we can't idle around here for too long," Meowth mumbled. "We've gotta jet before it comes ba-!"

They were all startled when the door burst out of the hinges launching it across the room. Trudging inside the building was a giant trash bag heartless with long skinny arms which it uses to move around. There was a small hole in the front revealing yellow beady eyes glaring at them.

"It found us again!?" Meowth shrieked in fear. He and Wobuffet wasted no time running away from the beasts.

"PIKA PIKA!" Pikachu shouted gesturing her to follow them. Ericha quickly got up and rushed after the three Pokemon while the heartless used it's slimy limbs to lift its body and stomp towards them. The four turned to a corner down the hall and inside a room. Once they were all in they closed the door and sat at a corner quietly.

"What was that…?" Ericha questioned while trying to control her breathing.

"That trash bag has been following us since this whole mess started," Meowth whispered, looking nervous. "Seriously, what the heck is going on here?!"

Ericha's eyes gazed into space as the Pokemon were talking. The memories of the Grade 6 Incident came back to haunt her. Mizella, Blaze's older evil sister got into a tantrum after Curtis's little prank resulting in summoning a massive octopus heartless to attack.

"**Fury Swipes," **

"OW~!" Ericha screeched silently while clutching her face where she felt claw marks on it. She glared at her culprit. "What the hell?!"

"We were trying to get your attention twerp," Meowth whispered angrily.

"Couldn't you, I don't know, poke my shoulder, or rub against me like a normal cat?" Ericha questioned angrily.

"Anyway, Pikachu has a plan to get us out of here," Meowth explained ignoring her. "While I distract the monster by tapping the door, Pikachu going to blast it the moment it burst open."

While the two small Pokemon went to their position, Ericha glance at the blue Pokemon. "...Is his plan really going to work?"

"Wobuffet!" Wobbufett replied with a salute.

"...Why am I talking to a Pokemon, like I can understand it?" Ericha facepalmed gently.

She decided to watch as Meowth was near the door while Pikachu was a few meters back. While Ericha and Wobbuffet hide behind the table.

"HEY, WE'RE HERE!" Meowth shouted scratching the door. "COME AND GET ME YOU STUPID PILE OF TRASH!"

After scratching a few more times, Meowth stopped after hearing a slight sound on the other side.

"...What was that?" Meowth asked. He put his head upon the door wondering if he was going to hear it again…

…

…

...

Suddenly a pair of slimy arms shot out of the door and quickly bound the scratching Pokemon. Ericha almost jumped out of her hiding place in fear at the Heartless garbage bag broke through the whole door out of the hinges.

The monster emerged into the room, and Ericha noticed that the door was slowly absorbing into its body, and Meowth was almost closed to it.

"PIKKKACHUUUUU!" Pikachu cried while firing a stream of yellow bolts out of his body. Once the attack made contact, the trash monster screeched in pain as it was being electrocuted. Since Meowth was bounded by the heartless electricity was also shocking him as well. Ericha had to cover her eyes from how powerful Pikachu's attack was.

Once it died down, the heartless body was smoking to a crisp. It's arms that latched onto Meowth disintegrated, causing the cat Pokemon to fall flat on his face.

"Is...he okay?" Ericha asked walking towards Pikachu while staring at Meowth.

"Pika Pikachu," Pikachu answered smiling.

"...Yeah, I'm used to this," Meowth answered dizzily as he tried to stand up.

'_I guess it true that cartoons can survive anything humans can't,'_ Ericha thought. Before any of them could answer, a loud boom coming from outside startled the group.

"We need to keep moving!" Meowth exclaimed. The four of them ran across the hallway, and back to the lobby area. Ericha noticed the hole on the door where the garbage heartless enter from and decided to peak her head outside.

She found herself in a city-like area, but there were no people nor Pokemon around. There were craters across the road, parts of the buildings were scattered across the ground, there was even a small water spout gushing out water from the ground.

Speechless, Ericha was about to walk outside but was quickly dragged to the side of the Pokemon Center by Wobbuffet with Pikachu and Meowth falling behind.

Ericha was about to question them, but quickly covered her mouth when she spotted a massive bipedal armadillo heartless trudging across the street. It had golden plates of armor and long crystal claws that punctured the street concrete. The heartless were so close to them that the four held their breath quietly hoping that it hadn't noticed them.

The teenage girl restrains herself from gagging when the heartless nose emits a stream of smoke inches towards her face.

She felt herself being pulled away by Wobbuffet emitting a loud squeak. The four ran down the alleyway towards an open area up ahead.

Meowth who's ahead of the group halted, causing the others to follow. Once the close was clear Meowth gave a signal and continue to chase down the street. While running Ericha looked up witnessing the sky was still the same color when she first enters this world.

'_W-What's going on here…?' _Ericha thought a bit frightened.

* * *

In a different world, a blue rabbit raced across the sidewalk of a vacant town. He proved to be agile and quick as he was weaving over a broken light pole, a mailbox, and slide across a car that crashed into a store.

"Come at me you stupid...weird...tornado...thing?" The rabbit taunted horribly.

Without any warning, a massive active like twister tore out of one of the buildings close to the rabbit. He quickly leaped back to avoid the organic twister slamming its upper body where he was.

Once he was in a safe distance, instead of fleeing, he took out a green bamboo sword, with a smirk on his face. "So you finally show yourself…"

The black massive twister raised it's upper body, easily towering the rabbit with its shadow. Upon closer inspection, the rabbit realized that the strange twister was made up of countless small black creatures with small round yellow eyes, spiraling around.

"You better tell me where you took my sister you weird...looking twister…" He took out a bamboo sword which glowed morphing into a boomerang. **"Yang-o-rang! **

The bunny threw his boomerang as it was spinning rapidly towards the creature. It made a direct hit, however, it only went past its body as it lunged at the rabbit.

"Yikes!" The bunny leaped out of the way just in time when its upper body smashed into the ground. Once it made contact, the twister spread out into multiple small black creatures, immediately surrounding the rabbit.

"So are you guys going to tell me where you sent my sister? Or would you prefer a serious but kicking?" The bunny asked with a smirk on his face. He snatched his boomerang from the air which deformed back into a bamboo sword surrounded itself with an intense blue aura.

The creatures prepared to lunge at the rabbit, however, they quickly froze and looked up, which confused the rabbit.

"What…?" The bunny asked confused by their reaction. He was oblivious to the figure falling below him. "Why are you not attacking me? What, you think that because I'm outnumbered that you can just look up i-"

The bunny looked up and froze only to be met by the figure hurtling towards him, not giving him a chance to escape. "...Aw pellets."

BOOM!

The impact caused the dark creatures to be sent flying in different directions, Some of them disintegrate into dark ashes while the remainder joins together to form the twister like form again and sank into the ground vanishing insight.

Once the dust cleared up, the blue rabbit found himself under a certain black puppy, who was unconscious.

"What the…?! Get off of me furball!" " He quickly shoved the dog out of the way.

The bunny climbed out of the crater and scanned the area to realize that all the small creatures were gone.

"Well, that's just great!" He snapped angrily. He glared at the motionless black and red dog. "My one chance to kick that creature's but and this stupid furball scared it off!"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: ** Woo Foo Rabbit: Yang.


End file.
